Unexpected Love
by Kyorami
Summary: A trip to Disneyland unfolds many new things among groups, but especially for Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango. Something that seemed like a total disaster turns out to be the beginning of a blossoming friendship, or maybe even love.
1. Building Anxiety

_**Before you begin, please let me tell you that these characters are not based on the actual Inuyasha character's personalities. The only thing that is similar somewhat is the relationships. If something about it seems weird because it does not fit the character that you originally know, please don't get mad.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha-related objects. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Building Anxiety**

'_When is it going to get here already?'_ Sango and her friends, Kagome and Kikyou grew impatient waiting for the bus to arrive. They sat on the ground in a circle, playing around with the camera to pass time.

"Kaede," Kagome spoke to the teacher. "Weren't we supposed to be leaving over half an hour ago?"

"Yes, but—" A ringing from a cell phone interrupted Kaede. She answered agitatedly. "Hello?... Yes…" She walked away from the students sitting on the benches to a quieter place.

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it! Why would a tour company want to screw us over like this!" Kikyou stood up angrily. "What, was their bus not qualified or something?" She kicked the ground as Kaede returned.

"Hey, kids… Umm… We're going to have to take a plane down to Anaheim. The bus and the driver weren't certified to take us… A school bus will be here to take us to the airport shortly. I'm sorry."

Exasperated groans came from everyone. "That's total BS!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, screaming won't help now. We're getting there aren't we?" Kouga came over from his group of friends who were playing cards and joined their group.

"Yeah, it's not like the whole trip is cancelled." Sango tried to make her friend feel better.

"I guess…"

"I swear, if we didn't have a plan soon, I was about to go on a killing rampage.." Kikyou muttered under her breath.

A school bus pulled up alongside the curb where everyone was sitting. Slowly, they lugged their bags, instrument cases, and uniform bags onto the bus. There weren't very many of them. About eighteen of them, so there was enough room on that bus for everyone to have two seats if they wished.

Sango stared out of the window blankly, every once in a while looking back to talk to Kagome, who sat behind her.

"Why do you always look like you're contemplating?" Kouga's voice interrupted Sango's thoughts.

"What…?"

"The expression on your face always looks like you're contemplating something." Kouga smirked.

Sango shook her head and ignored him like usual. She heard Kagome's voice telling Kouga off. She heard Kikyou's distant laughing as she listened to Inuyasha's and Kagura's stories and jokes.

The bus arrived at last and everyone disembarked while dragging their belongings behind them. The group checked in, and sat for another two hours waiting for the plane to arrive. Kagome, Kikyou, and Sango sat and played cards with their own deck, while Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha played with theirs.

_Flight 502, your plane is now boarding at Gate 23. Flight 502, your plane is now boarding at Gate 23._

Yes. They were on. Kikyou had the window seat, Sango sat on the aisle seat, and Kagome was in the middle. Inuyasha sat in the row in front, in between Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Sango couldn't help but stare across the aisle. Miroku sat there, in between Kouga and Myoga. She rested her left elbow on the armrest and let her chin fall into the palm of her hand. _'He'll never notice me… I probably scared him away already thanks to Kikyou…'_

"Hey, Sango. Sango.. Sango? Sango!"

Suddenly she felt a poke on her arm. "Wha-What!" Sango whipped her head towards the direction of the poke. Kagome sat there grinning alongside a Kikyou with an evil grin on her face. "Wh-Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Sango's voice shook.

"Sango, Sango, Sango…" Kikyou shook her head and giggled, along with Kagome. Sango glared at them and turned away, finding herself staring at the ground. _'If I look up, he's there. If I look that way, they're teasing me about it…'_ She sighed, then felt the plane shake.

"Turbulence!" Kikyou and Inuyasha yelled out together. He looked back at her and the two of them laughed. Apparently, this was an inside joke shared by the two of them on the bus ride to the airport. The plane was landing.

'_Yes! Finally!'_ Kagome grinned, and so did everyone else. She had been waiting to come to Anaheim for so long that she didn't know what she would do if Kaede was forced to cancel the trip.

The group got off of the plane and met up at the baggage claim area.

"You know," Kagome began as they all watched the revolving machine spin around carrying their luggage, "We're all going to look back on this moment one day and just laugh about it."

Kikyou and Sango both stared at her as they grabbed their bags off of the conveyor belt. "Heh, as if." They said in unison.


	2. Band Night Out

**Chapter 2: Band Night Out**

A shuttle bus pulled up in one of the airport terminals and waited for everyone to load their before boarding the bus. Kagome and Kouga sat in the same row, but in different aisles so they could talk easier. Kikyou and Inuyasha headed to the back, where they liked to be on the bus. Sango and Miroku were one of the last ones on the bus and they stood awkwardly as they looked at the only two seats left. Sango took the one in front, and Miroku took the one behind her and in front of Kagome.

The sun was setting, and not much was happening in the bus. Everyone was tired from a long, disappointing, and drawn out day. Suddenly Sango felt something hit the vacant seat next to her. She picked it up, examined it, and saw that it was a piece of White Rabbit candy. She grinned and looked back at Kagome, who held a bag of the candy in her hand and grinned back.

'_It has been a while since we last ate.'_ Sango unwrapped the candy and placed it in her mouth. She somehow felt soothed after having that sugar enter her system.

"Hey, is that where we're staying?"

A voice of a fellow band member caused everyone to look out the window at the building that they were approaching.

"Yes, Mika." Kaede nodded. "That's where we'll be staying for the next two days."

The bus pulled into the parking lot. Everyone began to get up, but they were stopped by Kaede's voice. "Just hold on a minute, I have to read you the room arrangements. And yes, I picked them." Everyone groaned, dreading that they would be placed in the same room as someone that they hated. "In room 333 is Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Sairo, and Lokito. Room 335 will be Inuyasha, Kouga, Myoga, and Eikichi. Come up, get your stuff, and get your room keys from Totosai."

One by one, the boys got up and followed out. "Alright, next the girls. In room 231 is Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, and Kagura."

The four of them smiled as they looked at each other. Kagome had an 'I-told-you-so' smirk on her face. Sango had a relieved look, as did Kikyou and Kagura. The remaining girls, Mika and Ayori would be sharing a room with Kaede and Mika's mom and sister. The bus emptied out the last of its passengers and they all proceeded to their rooms.

Miroku and his group reached their room first, since they were the first to be called. They stepped in and saw that there were two beds. Miroku agreed to share a bed with Sesshoumaru and Sairo and Lokito would do the same.

Inuyasha and his group filed in next door to them. "There are only two beds!" Inuyasha was shocked and didn't like the idea of sharing beds. Neither did the other three. So it was agreed that Eikichi and Myoga would get the beds since they were the oldest, and Inuyasha and Kouga would sleep in the empty corners of the room with a pillow and blanket.

"This is so awesome!" Kagome set her bags down next to the bed closest to the door and Sango did the same. Kikyo and Kagura went to the bed next to it.

"You guys don't mind sharing beds do you?" Sango asked. "I'm fine with sleeping on the ground if it's needed."

"No, no, this is fine. We're small. It won't be that crowded." Kagome smiled and the four of them began to unpack.

Kaede's group had the room next door. They shared beds as well, Mika with her family and Ayori with Kaede. Kaede called Totosai to tell him to tell the guys that they would be meeting in the lobby in five minutes. Then she stepped outside herself and knocked on the door labeled room 331.

A knock was heard on the door of Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, and Kagura's room. Sango went to answer it. She looked through the eyehole and saw Kaede standing there. She opened the door. "Hi, Kaede!"

"Hi, girls. Is everyone settled in?" Kaede looked around and they all nodded as they finished the last of their unpacking. "Okay, well, we're going down in a little bit. About five minutes okay?" Then she left the room and Sango closed the door behind her. Then she just laughed.

"Why is Sango laughing?" Kagura looked at Sango in confusion and worry.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't believe we're here…" Sango shook her head and kept laughing.

"I know what you mean," Kikyou finished. "Just this morning we were—"

"Was it really just this morning?" Sango looked at Kikyou.

"… Yes, Sango… It was THIS morning…" Kikyou stared at Sango, and she just laughed more.

"Wow… It seems like so long ago already," Sango chuckled.

Kagome joined Sango in laughing. "What did I tell you? I'm always right."

"What?" Kagura was more confused than ever.

Sango realized what Kagome was talking about. "Ohh... OHH! You said that we…" She cut off her statement with more laughing.

"That we would laugh about that whole incident one day. And look, it hasn't even been a day. And you and Kikyo doubted me…" She scoffed.

The four of them laughed together as they grabbed what they needed and headed outside to where the others were. "Oh my God!" Kagome yelled excitedly. "We have a balcony!"

Kagura just laughed while Kikyo and Sango joined in on Kagome's amazement. They looked down and saw that Miroku's group was down there already along with Totosai. They were the second group out, so they decided to hang out on the balcony for a while. Kagome began to recite lines from _Romeo and Juliet_ to add to the irony.

"Hahaha, and they have a chandelier!" Kikyo pointed and Kagome and Sango looked at each other and both said 'Masquerade' and 'Phantom' at the same time.

"Hey, what are you girls doing? Why don't you go down there? Everyone's down there but you now." Kaede stood there staring at the girls with an awkward smile.

"We're admiring the balcony," Kagome said.

Kaede laughed and they went down together. Everyone was, in fact, already down there. They all went to eat an extremely late dinner, seeing as how it was nearly 9. By the time they all finished, they needed to go back to their rooms and prepare themselves for a long day ahead tomorrow. After all, they had a performance, as well as Disneyland, to look forward to. But no one was asleep before midnight.


	3. Prepare for the Time of Your Life

**Chapter 3: Prepare for the Time of Your Life**

The phone rang loud and sharp at 5:30 in the morning. Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Kagura all groaned as Kagome answered it groggily.

"… Hello…?" Kagome said still half-asleep. An automated voice machine answered her.

_This is your wake-up call at 5:30 for Saturday, May—_

Kagome hung up the phone and rolled back over. "Damnit… We've got a performance in 3 hours…"

"Yeah, but then we've got Disneyland afterwards…" Kikyo chimed in. A knock sounded at the door. Since Sango was the closest, she decided that she should go get it.

"Breakfast is downstairs," Totosai said quickly and left.

"Who was it?" Kagura asked Sango as she came back and sat on the bed. "It was Totosai. He said that breakfast is downstairs."

"Well, then, let's go," Kagome got up and the others followed. They went down in their pajamas, as did almost everyone else. The breakfast room was empty except for their band, and they were the first group down. The four of them slowly assembled their plates and took a seat at a table near the door. They saw everyone enter one by one. Still half-asleep, the four girls picked at their food. Then Kouga came over and sat next to Kagome and across from Sango. He had changed into his street clothes. "Hi," he said, obviously still tired.

"What's up with you?" Kagome asked.

"Try sleeping in a corner and having both Inuyasha AND Myoga step on you in the middle of the night when they attempt to make it across the room to the bathroom…"

"Oh, eck, I'm sorry about that, Kouga." Sango said. "Why didn't you guys just share beds like everyone else?"

"Are you kidding me? YOU try sharing a bed with Myoga, Inuyasha, or Eikichi."

The four of them gave Kouga a weird stare.

"Oh, come on, that's not what I meant. If you shared a bed with any of them, they would crush you in the middle of the night!"

"Seems like they did that anyway," Kikyo muttered while poking at her cereal with a spoon.

"What?" Kouga asked, throwing Kikyo a slight glare.

"Nothing," Kikyo said nonchalantly and placed a spoonful of the cereal in her mouth.

"Why are you sitting over here anyway?" Kagome asked, a little harsher than she meant. "I mean, why aren't you with the guys over there?" She added and pointed at where Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting.

Kouga shrugged and put a piece of muffin in his mouth. "I like it over here."

Sango and Kikyo gave each other a 'Sure, that's why' sarcastic look and smirked. Kagome saw and rolled her eyes. Kouga was oblivious to this action. The five of them finished their breakfast and looked at the clock over the doorway

"We should get back and change into our uniforms. We need to get our street clothes ready too for Disneyland," Kagura said.

"Oh, no, Kaede said that we would be coming back. No changing on the bus for us," Sango chuckled.

"Too bad huh…" Kikyo sighed.

Kouga gave them a weird stare as Kagome laughed. The five of them were the first ones out of the breakfast room. Kouga went to his own room while the girls all filed into theirs.

"Oh, crap, we didn't iron our shirts! Kaede's going to kill us!" Kagura panicked as they walked in.

"Don't worry, I ironed them last night before we slept, remember?" Sango opened the closet door and brought out all of their uniforms.

Kagome laughed as Sango handed her the uniform. "Thank you, Secretary."

Sango rolled her eyes as she went over to Kikyo and Kagura. Then she went for her own uniform. She looked at it and glared. '_Hideous things…'_

"Ugh, I hate this stupid band thingy that we have to wear…" Kagome referred to the cumber bund that went around their waist.

"And this bow tie…" Kikyo added.

"And this long-sleeve shirt in this weather…" Kagura said.

"And this dress!" They all said in unison.

Another knock was heard at the door, and once again, Sango went to answer it.

"Yes, answer it, Secretary." Kikyo and Kagome laughed and Sango rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, Kaede?"

"Tell the girls that we'll be meeting down in about fifteen minutes."

Sango nodded and closed the door. "Fifteen minutes, you guys."

"Okay…" everyone said as they put on their uniforms. Kikyo and Kagura were fully dressed, but Sango and Kagome left the bow tie and cumber bund off for now. Sango went back to the closet to retrieve everyone's instruments. She brought out the biggest one first.

"Here, Kikyo," Sango handed the case that contained the bass clarinet to Kikyo.

"Ah, thank you, little sister," Kikyo grinned playfully as Sango turned around and went back into closet and carried out the second biggest one.

"Kagura's saxophone." Sango set the black case down next to Kagura. Kagura smiled and nodded.

"And last, but not least," Sango carried out the two remaining instrument cases. "The flute and the clarinet." She handed Kagome the square case while she kept the rectangular one.

"I have the biggest twanger," Kikyo laughed.

"And I've got the smallest," Sango replied. "It's good for sticking it up people's... Well, we've had this conversation before. You know," Sango smiled sheepishly while setting her flute case down on the bed. She sighed as she tied the cumber bund around her waist and put the bow tie on. Kagome did the same.

"Wait, what?" Kagura was confused once again. "What's a twanger? What'd Sango do with her flute?"

"Ah, Kagura, Kagura…" Kikyo patted Kagura's head. "Your innocent mind isn't suited for us."

"Be happy, Kagura. You have an innocent mind and you're in high school. You're one of the few lucky ones," Sango added in.

"Well, anyways, we've got about three minutes left," Kagura said, looking at the clock. "We should probably start heading down."

The others nodded and they put on their nice black shoes that needed to be worn as a part of their uniform. They walked out with their instruments and looked out over the balcony, laughing at its irony again. Once again, Miroku's group was down there first. Shortly after, Kouga's group came out.

"We might as well go down there too," Sango said as she walked towards the staircase. They sat and awaited Kaede's presence. When she came down, they all loaded their instruments onto the bus and found a seat. Kagome was the first one in. She took a seat and Sango sat in front of her. Kouga sat across the aisle from Kagome, and Miroku sat across the aisle from Sango. As usual, Kikyo and Inuyasha went in the back while Kagura sat in front of Kikyo.

Kagome leaned forward so that she could speak in a whisper to Sango. "Look at where the girls and the guys are sitting," she said, causing Sango to tear her eyes from the window. Sango looked around the bus and her eyes widened slightly. They both shook their heads and laughed nervously. The bus started up and they were on their way to the site of their performance.


	4. Performance Time

**Chapter Four: Performance Time**

The bus drove along on its way to the college where the band would be performing.

"Hehehe, Disneyland is after this!" Kagome's voice traveled to Sango's ear. Sango giggled as she stared out the window.

"Daydreaming about Miroku are we?" Kouga said to Sango.

Sango whipped her head around and shot a threatening glare at Kouga. Either Miroku didn't hear what he had just said or he just didn't care. Sango decided that he probably didn't care, which relieved, yet disappointed her at the same time. _'He doesn't care at all… I should just stop trying altogether and save myself before I get hurt even more…'_

The bus came to a stop and everyone looked out on the empty campus.

"Oh, yeah, we're the first ones to perform today huh?" Lokito commented.

Kaede sighed and nodded. "Get your instruments and follow me."

One by one, the students got off of the bus and followed Kaede. They came to the theater and there was an open area outside. The students set down their cases on the benches and ledges and assembled their instruments. Kagome, Kikyou, and Sango stood in a circle warming up. Kouga soon joined them, then Inuyasha, and even Miroku slowly made his way over. Sango's flute was always out of tune, so she played the beginning of 'Pirates of the Caribbean', which was one of their selections that they would be playing in a matter of minutes, with Kagome, since they had a similar part. After the two of them got a good enough tune, they continued on with the song, which was not that difficult without their music, seeing as how the beginning was just simple notes and they had been playing it for so long.

The time came for them to enter the theater and take their seats. Kagome, being the somewhat evil person she is, made Miroku sit next to Sango purposely. Sango glared at Kagome for this, but deep inside, she actually didn't mind. She just hoped that her flute wouldn't screech in his ear when she had to play the higher notes in 'Phantom of the Opera'.

Everyone's heart began to race as another school filed into the theater, filling up nearly all of the seats.

'_Damnit,'_ thought Inuyasha. _'There aren't supposed to be this many people in here…'_

Kaede appeared at the front, and she awaited the announcement that would tell them to begin. The announcement was made. They were introduced, and the names of the selections that they would play were also named. 'Phantom of the Opera' was first.

Kaede raised her hand to signal that she was ready to start. The clarinets started the song, so she gave them the downbeat. The only clarinets present were Kagome and Miroku. Then the flutes, Sango, Mika, and Ayori, joined in on their entrance. Then came the best part. The Phantom scale and chord which ascended and descended. Everyone came in. Inuyasha on his trumpet, Kikyou on her bass clarinet, Sesshoumaru and Kagura on their alto saxes, Myoga on tenor saxophone, Kouga on tympanis, and Eikichi, Lokito, and Sairo on percussion. When they were finished, it was agreed among the group and Kaede that that time was the best time that they had ever played 'Phantom of the Opera'. Now if it would only go this smoothly for 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

Kaede raised her hand, looking at Kagome and Sango, who started off the song. Since there were other flutes, Sango was stuck playing the oboe part for the song. She played her first note with Kagome really quick to check if she was out of tune or not. She definitely was. She fixed it, and they tried again. It sounded better, so Kaede then began. They ran through the song, which was very enjoyable to play, despite all of the evil time and key changes. They got through it, but it wasn't as good as they had played 'Phantom of the Opera'. The head judge came up on stage and told the students what they had done well, and what could use improvement. After that, they left the stage and were told to get pictures taken. They walked outside and found that it was much hotter now than it was in the morning. They walked out carrying their instruments until they came upon an area with arranged chairs. Ayori went first, so she was on the far right in the first row, then followed Mika, Sango, Kagome, Kikyou, and Kagura. All of the girls were in the front. In the back stood Lokito on the far right, then Miroku, Myoga, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Eikichi, Sairo, and Kaede stood on the side of all of them.

After a formal picture was taken, a crazy one was being prepared. Inuyasha stood off to the side carrying Kikyou in his arms, Ayori and Mika bunched together and smiled, Kouga sat in between Kagome and Sango, and the three of them posed like best buddies, while Miroku stood behind them. Kagura was off to the side. Sairo put his arm around Lokito's neck playfully, looking like he was choking Lokito. Eikichi posed like a superhero, and Myoga and Sesshoumaru merely stood there smiling.

After all of the picture taking was done, they all disassembled their instruments and put them back into their cases. Then they headed back to the bus, where many of them began to take off parts of their uniforms because of the heat. Most of the boys took their tuxedo jackets off, and the girls undid their bow ties and cumber bunds, as did the boys.

Miroku sat across the aisle from Sango again, strangely enough. Kouga sat behind Sango, and Kagome sat behind Kouga. The ride back seemed longer, and Sango and Kagome grew bored. Digging through her bag, Kagome found a brush. The two of them looked at Kouga and smiled evilly. Kouga's hair was long and flippy, easily able to be manipulated and brush through. Kagome began to style Kouga's hair in weird ways. Then Sango asked for it, and combed all of Kouga's hair back. It stuck straight up.

"Oh, my God, he looks like a super saiyan!" Kagome and Sango both called out in unison and giggled.

"Oh, yeah, super saiyan!" Kouga said in an attempted macho voice.

Sango and Kagome snorted. This whole time Miroku was looking at the trio with his weird stare and weird grin. He found this amusing.

"Hey!" Sango said, catching Miroku's stare. She reached over with the brush and ran it through his hair playfully. She laughed as Kagome, Kouga, and even Kikyou from the back of the bus, couldn't believe she actually did it. Sango had done something to Miroku.

"Hey," Miroku replied back and reached up for Kagome's brush that was in Sango's hand. Sango jerked her hand out of the way and gave the brush back to Kagome. Miroku ran his hand through his hair and fixed it to the way it was before.

"Aw, you're no fun," Sango joked. Then she reached over and touched the front part of his hair that stuck out. "Your hair's not long though, so it's not as fun as Kouga's," she laughed. "But you with long hair is just freaky."

"Oh my God, please no, Miroku don't grow your hair long," Kagome said. She hated guys with long hair. Well, most of them anyway. Kouga seemed to be an exception.

Miroku chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't."

The bus arrived back at the hotel, and the students filed out and gathered in the lobby.

"Alright, go back to your rooms, get changed, and meet back down here in twenty minutes," she stated. They all dispersed and went back into their rooms.

Twenty minutes later, they all came out. Kagome was dressed in a white Mickey Mouse t-shirt and khakis. Sango was wearing khaki colored capris and a black t-shirt with fire on it. Kikyou wore her 'I love geeks' green t-shirt and jean shorts. Kagura wore her jeans and a white shirt. Kouga wore denim jean shorts and a sand colored t-shirt. Miroku wore dark gray shorts and a light gray t-shirt. Inuyasha wore black basketball shorts and his basketball jersey. They were ready for fun, but not exactly the kind you'd expect from an extremely complicated love polygon in Disneyland.


	5. The Moment We've Been Waiting For

**Chapter 5: The Moment We've Been Waiting For**

Everyone was really excited as they chattered among themselves and waited for everyone to assemble. This was the whole reason they wanted to come to Anaheim. Not to perform, but to go to Disneyland. Kaede came at last and they went back out to the bus. Sango took a seat first. Miroku sat behind her, Kagome across the aisle, Kikyou behind Kagome, and Kouga in front of Kagome. Inuyasha was last. There was an empty seat behind Kikyou, but to be funny, he decided to squeeze into the same seat as Sango.

"No!" Sango yelled out. "You're supposed to sit there!" She pointed at the seat behind Kikyou.

"But I like it here better," Inuyasha smirked. "I get to sit next to Sango!"

Sango groaned and hit her head against the window. She would have to put up with this the whole time there. It didn't prove to be that bad. It was quite entertaining for them all actually.

They arrived in the Disneyland parking lot at last. Everyone gave Kaede their cell phone numbers for emergency purposes. Then the excited group all got out of the bus and piled into the line for boarding the tram to the actual Disneyland theme park. Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, and Kagura all sat in a row in the back.

All of them arrived at the main entrance and they were all excited. None of them could stand still.

"We're all going to California Adventure first. Then at 4 o'clock we're meeting under the Golden Gate Bridge and hop over to Disneyland TOGETHER," Kaede explained. "Mika's mom has all of your tickets."

A crowd began to surround Mika's mom. "But before you can get your tickets," Kaede's voice called out. "you need to come to be with your buddy."

Everyone groaned. "Buddies? We're in high school! We don't need buddies!" Sairo's irritated voice came out.

"It's for your own safety," Kaede informed.

Everyone slowly picked someone to be 'buddies' with. Kagome clung onto Kouga. Sango looked at Kikyou, and she had picked Kagura.

'_Oh no… Please don't tell me she…'_ Sango turned her head to see Miroku standing next to her, without a buddy.

"Does everyone have a buddy?" Kaede asked the group. Sango and Miroku looked at each other awkwardly, and apparently, Kaede saw them. "You two, do you have a partner?"

They both shook their heads slowly. "Alright, then the two of you are buddies. Okay, everyone, you can now get your tickets from Mika's mom."

Sango couldn't believe it. She was paired with Miroku. _'Wow, this is a total coincidence… This wouldn't have happened though if Kikyou hadn't taken Kagura…' _Everyone surrounded Mika's mom and she handed out the tickets to the anxious hands that awaited her.

The tickets were printed with different Disney characters on them. Sango had received one with Cinderella on it. Kagome had gotten Mickey Mouse, Kikyou had gotten Cinderella as well, Kagura got Tinkerbell, Kouga got Goofy, Inuyasha got Mickey Mouse, and Miroku had gotten Genie from Aladdin. Everyone fought to trade with Miroku, since they all liked the movie Aladdin. Kaede heard the commotion and told them specifically that there were to be no trading of tickets. It was only a ticket after all.

They entered the park together and waited for everyone else to assemble. Kaede reminded them that they would be meeting right at that spot, under the Golden Gate Bridge, at 4 o'clock, sharp. She emphasized the word 'sharp' and looked at Inuyasha and Myoga, who always had a tendency to be late.


	6. Come Out of Your Shell

**Chapter Six: Come Out of Your Shell**

Sango, Kagome, and Kikyou wanted to stick together, so, of course, their buddies had to tag along too. Kouga didn't mind, just as long as he got to be with Kagome. Miroku, however, had to be dragged along. But he didn't mind. At least Kouga was there with him, and he and Kouga talked a lot at school, so it was okay by him. He actually didn't know what or where he would have gone if Kouga wasn't there.

The six of them, Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, Kagura, Kouga, and Miroku, all walked along the pathway of the theme park. Kagome was in the lead, since she came most often, and it had been a while since any of the others had gone.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Kagome asked them when they had taken a short pause under the comfort of the shade of a tree.

Everyone shrugged and looked at one another, as if saying 'Wherever he/she wants'.

"Greeeat, we picked the most indecisive people out of everyone to be in one group," Kagome joked. But it was true. They were all indecisive people.

"Hey, I've never been here before, so don't look at me," Kouga defended himself. This was his first time being in the Disneyland theme parks.

"Fine, how about we go to Soarin' Over California?" Sango suggested, eager to just go somewhere instead of standing around and wasting time. "It's the closest one to the entrance anyway. And it's air-conditioned, so it'll be nice and cool. We can get out of the heat for a while."

"Okay!" Kagura said, happy and excited as always.

The group walked over to the ride and saw that it was over an hour's wait for the line. They suggested coming back later.

"Well, there's going to be lines everywhere," Kagome said.

"True… So we might as well just stay here. The next ride up there is a water one, and that sounds good right now, but believe me, it'll be at least a two hour wait in this weather," Sango said as she beckoned them towards the entrance of the line.

The six of them stood in line, dumbly staring at one another. Kikyou, Kagome, and Sango had their own little inside jokes that they would laugh at every now and then, but it wasn't fun when there were three, or rather two since Miroku actually didn't care, other people trying to figure out what you're talking about.

Miroku grew bored quickly. He noticed he held the park map in his hands. Thinking that the result would be interesting, he held it up to his forehead and stuck it there. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. Sure enough, the map stuck perfectly.

"Wow, the sweat must be really intense," Sango commented. She was amused by this. Miroku had never done anything like this before. Not even close.

"Wow, Miroku, have you gone insane? Have you lost your head?" Kouga eyed Miroku strangely.

"Yes, I have," Miroku smirked.

The innocent and playful Kagura decided to try it too, as did Kouga. Kagura failed, but Kouga's map had managed to stay on for a while, but not as long as Miroku's. Everyone was amused by this, and they had forgotten the fact that he was a quiet and isolated boy at school.

The map fell off eventually, and where it had stuck, now an ink blob replaced it. The ink from the map had transferred to Miroku's forehead, so that it now read 'ock' backwards from the 'Block Party' title on the cover. Sango, Kagome, and Kikyou giggled, while Kagura didn't notice and Kouga just smiled, trying to cover up his laugh.

"What? What happened?" Miroku asked as he pointed his eyes up, trying to see his own forehead. "What's so funny?"

Neither Kagome nor Kikyou spoke, but it was Sango who told Miroku what had happened. "Um," she suppressed a giggle. "You've got 'ock' written on your forehead from that." She pointed at the brochure he still held in his hand.

"Oh, is that all?" Miroku grinned playfully. "Oh, then, that's nothing. I thought it was something worse." He stuck the map to his forehead once again.

"What are you doing, Miroku?" Kouga questioned Miroku's sanity once again.

"What? It's fun," Miroku said. The map didn't last as long as it did the last time, but this time, it left an imprint of the dress of Minnie Mouse on his forehead.

Everyone laughed again, including Miroku once he learned what he had managed to transfer onto his forehead. Sango grabbed a tissue from her bag and offered it to Miroku. He smiled, took it, and wiped off the ink. His forehead was ink-free now.

After all this time, the line had moved about halfway. Kagome looked at her watch. "We've been here for about fifteen minutes."

"Only? Seems like longer," Kikyou remarked.

"Well, we're moving fast, so don't complain," Kouga said. He had stood next to Kagome this whole time.

After an awkward silence, Kagome decided to play a game, but only with the guys. "Hey, let's see which of you can go longer without talking!" She held up her watch to signal that there was a way she could tell time. "I've got a stopwatch on here too."

"Okay. Fine then!" Kouga was eager. Miroku just shrugged.

Kikyou, Kagome, Kagura, and Sango went on talking like the guys weren't there. After about five minutes, they decided that they should try to make the guys talk. Kagome poked Kouga in the side, and Sango poked Miroku. They were amused to find that both boys were actually ticklish. Kagome and Sango grinned evilly and poked them once again. Kouga squealed, but kept his mouth closed. Miroku tried to keep a straight face.

"Okay, okay, we should stop, Kagome," Sango said. "We can't torture them too much."

"Fine…" Kagome said in a disappointed tone.

Ten more minutes passed and they were inside the building with all of the historical aeronautical facts. Kouga pointed to a sign that said 'X' on it and tried to explain to Kagome something about it. Since he was determined not to talk, he could only use gestures to explain, which didn't go well at all. Sango tried guessing what it was that he was talking about, but could get only half of what he was saying. Kikyou and Kagura weren't interested at all in what they were doing. Miroku was reading the panels next to him.

"Okay, something, X, something, runway or whatever…" That was the only part that Sango could get out of Kouga's motions.

"Straight?" Kagome guessed. "Vertical? Vertical runway? What?"

Kouga pointed and Sango, then at Kagome, signaling that they were close to what he was trying to get at.

"I swear, you're horrible at charades, Kouga," Kagome commented.

Kouga glared at Kagome and continued with his clues.

"Okay, so we know that it's something about the X plane and a runway and vertical…" Sango repeated.

Kouga shook his head when Sango said 'runway'. "Wait, so it's NOT about a runway now? You said that it was!" Sango and Kagome were becoming a little irritated.

Kouga shook his head again. He made a hand motion going straight up and down.

"Vertical. We got that," Kagome reminded him. "Just tell us, please! You're driving us crazy!"

"The X plane has a vertical takeoff!" Kouga felt like he would burst. "That's where the runway came from! I said you were close. I never said that it had nothing to do with a runway."

"You never said anything!" Sango argued.

"Hey, you made it to ten minutes…" Kagome looked at her stopwatch.

"But he's still going," Kagura pointed at Miroku, who looked back at them and smiled innocently.

Fourteen more minutes passed. "Hey, Miroku, when are you going to stop…?" Kagome stared at her watch. Miroku waved his hand toward him, telling Kagome to come closer to him. She did so, and he looked at her watch. Then he put up one finger.

"You're going for one more hour?" Sango blurted.

He shook his head. "You're going for the whole day?" Kikyou asked.

Again, he shook his head. "Another minute?" Kagome asked, and she guessed correctly. Miroku nodded his head and watched Kagome's stopwatch. Right when it hit the twenty-five minute mark, he let it out.

"Ha! I beat you by fifteen minutes, Kouga!" Miroku gloated.

Everyone once again stared at Miroku. Most of them were looks of awe, but then again, he never did talk at all before, so this came as no shock to them.

They spent the rest of the time just joking around until it came to their turn. Kagome went in first, followed by Kouga, then Miroku, Sango, Kagura, and Kikyou. They strapped themselves in and the ride began. It was an overall pleasant ride, with the cool air blowing against them and the breath-taking sights that filled the screen in front of them. A golf course came up, and they started laughing, knowing that Miroku was on their school's golf team and has been for a while now. A naval base was shown, and Kagome, Kikyou, and Sango all laughed as they said, "You sunk my battleship!" referring to an old inside joke that used to bother Kagome.

The ride ended and they all exited after gathering their belongings. They debated about where they should go next. Kouga, Kikyou, and Kagura had never been to California Adventure before, only Disneyland, so Sango and Kagome had to point out what was good and what wasn't. Miroku had been there before, but he chose not to have an input.

"Oooh, hey, how about that one wicked roller coaster?" Kagome asked Sango excitedly.

"Yeeeah! California Screamin'!" Sango agreed. The two of them laughed evilly, knowing that there was a little surprise in the ride that their friends would find amusing.

They all proceeded to their next destination. Oddly enough, Kagome and Kouga were in the front, side by side, Kikyou and Kagura in the middle, and Sango and Miroku brought up the rear.


	7. Screamin' Time

**Chapter Seven: Screamin' Time**

The six of them stood in the long line for the roller coaster. It was an estimated forty-five minute wait, and they grew bored. Kagome and Kikyou had come up with something to pass the time. They played a hand slapping game. Soon Kouga wanted to join in, as well as Kagura. So Kikyou played with Kagura and Kagome played with Kouga. Sango was afraid to ask Miroku to play, but she didn't need to ask. Kagome did for her.

"Hey, Miroku, why don't you play with Sango?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Miroku shook his head.

"Do you not know how to play?" Kouga asked, catching onto what Kagome was doing.

Miroku shook his head again. "I know how to play. I just don't want to."

Kagome scoffed. "You're no fun." And she returned to playing with Kouga. Sango didn't mind. She was satisfied with just watching everyone else. The game reminded her of when she was in elementary school, before she had even moved to this city. She thought that if she hadn't moved, then she never would have even met Kagome, Kikyou, Kagura, Kouga, Miroku, and everyone else. A smile came to her face as she thought of this, but no one noticed.

Eventually, this killed enough time to get them to the front of the line. The seating was paired off again, in the same order. Kagome and Kouga in front, Miroku and Sango in the middle, and Kikyou and Kagura behind them. They were on the last car of the train, so the thrill wasn't as great, but it was fun all the same.

The group was buckled in and was checked over for safety, and then they were off. The ride started off at a slow pace, but Sango, Kagome, and Miroku knew what was up ahead.

'_This is supposed to make you scream?'_ thought Kikyou.

The ride then came to a stop, and a speaker next to your ear, which had been playing music, was now replaced with an excited and cheery voice. It began a countdown. _'Five… Four… Three… Two… One… TAKE OFF!'_

The train shot out at an incredible speed, and surprised screams could be heard from Kouga and Kikyou. Kagura was laughing, even though she didn't expect the sudden burst of speed. Kagome and Sango were laughing their heads off, and Miroku just kept an amused smile on his face.

The ride ended, and Kikyou, who was never too fond of roller coasters, yelled at Kagome and Sango for not telling her what would happen. Kagome and Sango just continued to laugh, proud of what they had done to shake Kikyou up.

"Oh, come on, Kikyou," Kagome began, "it wasn't THAT bad…" She rolled her eyes.

"I told you that I don't like roller coasters in the first place!" Kikyou yelled back.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" Sango asked Miroku to change the subject. Miroku shrugged. "Come on, yes or no?"

Again, he shrugged.

"Come on, Miroku. If you're hungry, then we can stop and get something to eat," Sango said.

Miroku gave a gesture that said that either way was fine with him.

"Fine," Sango turned to Kouga. "Hey, Kouga, you hungry?"

Kouga nodded. "I am, actually." He put his hand on his stomach.

"Alright, then we'll get something to eat. See," Sango turned back to Miroku with a playful smile, "a straight answer isn't that hard."

Miroku just smiled.

"Well, there's a place over there where we can eat," Kagome said, pointing to a food place. "But we'll have to hurry if we want to catch the Aladdin show," she added as she looked at her watch.

"Aladdin!" Kikyou yelled out.

"Yes, but food first," Kagome said and led the way.

Miroku ordered his first and paid for his own. Kikyou and Kagura shared one. Kouga, Kagome, and Sango all shared one as well. All of them had ordered the same thing, chicken strips.

They began walking and eating to save time. They made their way all the way across the park to the theater while cramming food into their mouths. After shoving the last bit of food in, the group entered the theater and arrived just in time. They had seats in the second deck at the very top, but it was a good view all the same.

The lights dimmed and the music played. The show began. The six of them watched amusedly, Kikyou, Kagome, and Sango being the most amused. Kagome giggled every time the man playing Jafar would whip his cape around. It reminded her of Phantom. Kikyou was just amused with Aladdin period. Sango always loved this kind of stuff. It was a Disney musical. How could she not like it?

The show ended. Everyone loved it. The exits soon became filled and crowded. It was a good thing that they were so close to one so that they could get out without being trampled. But when they got outside, they saw streams of people pouring from all of the exits. Kouga, Kagome, Kikyou, and Kagura all jumped over the staircase, leaving Sango and Miroku stranded.

"Oh, well, that's considerate of them," Sango muttered. She was small, so she was able to fit in through small gaps, but she also found herself waiting for Miroku every once in a while, who was taller and had a more difficult time among the crowd. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and the two of them glared at the others.

"Okay, we've got about… an hour left before it hits 4 o'clock," Kagome informed the others while looking at her watch. "We can ride Tower of Terror! It's right here."

Sango and Kikyou looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They didn't like anything scary, no matter how kiddy it was meant to be. "Um, well," Sango tried to think of an excuse to avoid the ride. "We'll have to see how long the line is. If it's over an hour, then we can't make it."

"Yeah, but I doubt it'll be over an hour," Kagome replied. "Come on, we'd better hurry." She was already beginning to walk off.

Sango and Kikyou both groaned. The six of them got in line.

"I kind of don't want to go on this ride." It wasn't Sango or Kikyou who had said this. It was Miroku.

"If my buddy doesn't go on, then I don't have to either!" Sango chimed in.

"You guys are a bunch of wusses," Kagome remarked. "I could take this ride."

"Well, you're different than us, Kagome," Kikyou argued. "I hate scary things."

They argued and the line progressed. Eventually, they found themselves almost entering the building.

"Hey, didn't you say you weren't going to go on?" Kagome questioned Miroku.

Miroku shrugged. "I guess I am now."

'_Damnit,'_ Sango thought.

"Clinger!" Kikyou shouted and pointed at Sango. Sango nodded, signaling that she and Kikyou would be 'clingers', which, in this case, merely means having someone else to cling to because you are scared. This way, the scary feeling is not as big.

They were inside, and Kagome began to explain the story to them. Sango had a chill go down her spine as she looked around at the set that was set up inside this 'Hollywood Hotel'. They came to the front of the line and an 'elevator' was opened up for them and the others who waited in line with them. Only a video showed, but Kikyou and Sango were already scared. Kikyou put her arms around Sango, and they looked like a pair of sisters, with Kikyou protecting Sango. The video ended, and they found that there was yet another line for them to wait through. The surroundings were beginning to freak Sango out. She never had been a brave one when it came to things like this.

"Sango, breathe," Kagome tried to comfort her friend while concealing her laughter.

This made Sango realize that she sounded like she was hyperventilating and she stopped. They came to the front of the line, and Sango began to bite her nails.

"Hey, look, both of you are biting your nails!" Kagome pointed at Miroku and Sango. The two of them looked at each other, then sharply drew their hands away from their mouths before crossing their arms. This made Kagome laugh even more, and Kikyou, Kagura, and Kouga joined in as well. "That's freaky," she commented.

The door opened and they proceded. Sango's heart was beating fast, as was Kikyou's. Kagome sat in between the two of them, preventing them to be able to 'cling' to each other. Kagura was smiling and happy, unafraid of anything, just like always. Kouga and Miroku acted cool and like nothing bothered them.

The door shut and so did Sango's eyes. She knew there were going to be graphics popping up, and she hated them. She even drew herself closer together to drown out some of the sound, but she could still hear it. She practically cringed in the corner. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Kagome screamed for the hell of it, causing someone else to scream, then another, and another. Then they all began to ascend. Sango and Kikyou were still scared. Kagome enjoyed it, since she had just been on the ride recently and knew exactly what was coming and when. Kagura had never been here, but she still found this highly entertaining and kept smiling and laughing.

Then they dropped. A bright flash was emitted, but Sango didn't know where it came from since her eyes were closed. She felt a tap on her hand. It was Kagome.

"You can open your eyes," she heard her voice. "Look."

Sango opened her eyes slightly and saw that there was a view to the outside. It was only the broad daylight that was shining in. Then the 'window' shut and it grew dark again. Sango once again closed her eyes until the ride came to a complete stop, telling them that it was over.

"See? You're still alive," Kagome snickered.

They all exited and found that the exit led to a shop. Kagome looked at her watch and found that they had plenty of time left. They still had nearly twenty minutes.

All of them wandered around the shop for a while. Kagome found a name tag that said 'I survived The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror' and had a huge blank under it for a custom name.

"Hey, Sango," she called her over. "I'm going to get this for you okay?"

Sango shook her head. "You know, I technically didn't survive because I had my eyes closed the whole time…"

"Fine, fine…" Kagome put the name tag back. The two of them found Kikyou and Kagura. Then they went over to find the guys. "Come on, you guys. Are you going to buy anything?"

Both of them shook their heads and they all left the shop.

"Oh, hey, I've gotta go to the bathroom," Kagome said. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, I do too," Kikyou chased after Kagome.

"Me three!" Kagura ran after the other two.

Sango was left alone with Kouga and Miroku. It was burning up, and Kouga and Miroku were thirsty. There was a small stand nearby where they decided to buy a drink. Kouga bought a frozen lemonade. So did Miroku, but he also added in a soda. Sango stood by waiting for them and keeping an eye out for the other girls.

Miroku placed the bottle of soda in his pocket before opening his frozen treat. Kouga offered some of his to Sango. She shook her head and reached for the water bottle that she had brought from home.

The three of them began to walk slowly towards a shady spot and stopped. A few minutes passed and the other three girls still had not returned.

"Maybe you should call them," Kouga suggested to Sango.

She nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Kagome's number.

"_Hello?" _Kagome picked up.

"Hey, Kagome, where did you guys go?"

"_Oh, you know where the theater is where we saw Aladdin?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Yeah, that's where we are."_

"Okay. We'll be there in a little bit." Sango hung up. "They're over by the theater where we saw Aladdin," she told Miroku and Kouga.

"Okay, then let's go," Kouga got up from the ledge he was sitting on.

The three of them went back to where they had come from and found the girls standing there.

"What are you doing back here? We were over there," Sango pointed in the direction they came from.

"The closest bathroom was over here," Kagome said. "Okay, we'd better get going. It's nearly 4 and we still have to walk all the way across the park to get back to the entrance."

The made it back to their rendezvous of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"You're late!" Kaede said surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, we know… Kagome made us ride Tower of Terror," Sango explained.

"He made me ride that too!" Kaede pointed at Totosai. "I hated it!"

They all laughed. Miroku and Kouga took a seat next to Kaede on the ledge and finished their frozen lemonade. They only had to wait for the last group, Inuyasha's.

They arrived about five minutes later, and they all left California Adventure and 'hopped' over to Disneyland together.


	8. Happiest Place on Earth

**Chapter Eight: Happiest Place on Earth**

"Remember, 11 o'clock we're meeting back at this spot," Kaede reminded them. "11 o'clock _sharp._"

"Okay, yeah, yeah, we got it…" Myoga grumbled.

"Okay then," Kaede said. "You can run free and wild now."

Kaede had not even finished her sentence and Inuyasha, Myoga, Sesshoumaru, Lokito, Sairo, and Eikichi were gone. She shook her head. "They never change," she mumbled.

"Hey, are we riding Pirates of the Caribbean?" Kagome asked.

Kaede nodded. "Sure! If you guys want to!"

Sango pulled out her map. "Well, it's almost all the way on the other side of the park…"

"Oh, hey, we can ride the most awesome ride here then!" Kagome yelled excitedly. "We can pass through Frontierland and ride Indiana Jones!" She squealed with delight.

Kaede nodded and the others just shrugged as they muttered 'Okay'. Then they were off.

The reached the front of the line and saw that it was nearly a two-hour wait. They were about to grab a 'FastPass' when they realized that the returning time would be between 11 o'clock and midnight.

"We'll be long gone by then," Mika's mom explained. "Let's just get in line. I'm sure they're just exaggerating."

"Can I go to the restroom?" Kouga cut in.

Kaede nodded. "Just be quick."

Kouga began to walk away when Kaede stopped him. "Kouga! Wait! Take someone with you! Who's your buddy?"

"Um, Kagome…" he muttered.

"Oh, well, um, take another guy with you," Kaede said. "Here, take Miroku with you. Do you know your way around the park," she asked Miroku.

Miroku nodded and agreed to accompany his friend to the restroom. The rest of them had to stand there and wait for them. They didn't want to get in line and then allow Miroku and Kouga to cut in front of others who had been waiting. Nearly ten minutes passed, and there was still no sign of them anywhere.

"You guys go ahead and get in line," Kaede told Mika, her mom, her sister, Ayori, Kagura, and Kikyou. "We'll be at the back and hopefully they'll come before we get in too far."

They all nodded slowly and proceeded to get into the long line filled with chattering and anxious people. Kagome and Sango stayed with Kaede and Totosai near the back of the group. They were worried about what had happened to their 'buddies'.

"Where could they have gone? Could they have gotten lost?" Sango wondered aloud.

"No, Miroku knows his way around the park," Kagome said reassuringly. "He's been here before."

"I guess so…"

The two of them searched the crowds for any sign of a familiar face. Then, a few minutes later, they saw Kouga and Miroku struggling to get through the mass of people. Kaede waved her arms and told them to get in quickly. They were lucky that the line hadn't moved much.

They made it through, and the six of them caught up with the others who had gone in before. They weren't far ahead, thankfully.

"Where the heck did you guys go?" Sango questioned.

"Uhh… We… got lost…" Kouga muttered.

"I thought Miroku knew his way around the park," Kagome said skeptically.

"Yeah, well, the genius over here told me to go the wrong way!" Kouga said as he glared at Miroku.

Miroku just gave an innocent smile. "It's been a while since I last came."

"Obviously…" Kouga snickered. "Oh, hey," he said as he turned to Kagome and Sango, but more to Kagome. "I want an Indiana Jones hat." He pointed at a small shop across from the ride where hats that resembled the one that Indiana Jones wore were sold, along with other Indiana Jones collectibles.

"Um, okay," Kagome shrugged. She didn't know what else to say. They all knew that Kouga had a thing about hats. "But those things are expensive."

"Yeah, I know, but I think it might be worth it," Kouga smiled.

The line slowly progressed, and every now and then Kagome and Sango would talk to Kaede, who was still behind them with Totosai, although they were often oblivious to most of the students' conversations.

Kagome and Sango were telling Kaede how their day had gone so far to pass the time. Sango explained what Miroku had done when they were in line for Soarin' Over California.

"Miroku!" Kaede gasped. "I didn't know you actually did things like that!"

Kagome snorted, and Sango knew why. They were in high school after all, and both of their minds had been corrupted.

Out of boredom, Kagome poked Kouga in his belly button area. He emitted a sound that sounded like a squeal, but not really.

"Wait, wait, do that again," Kouga said as he smiled sheepishly.

Kagome eyed him strangely, but did as she was told. She poked Kouga in the middle again.

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoooo!" Kouga made the sound that the Pillsbury Doughboy makes.

Kagome and Sango laughed, half expecting something crazy like that, but at the same time, not expecting it to actually happen. Now each time Sango or Kagome poked Kouga in the middle, he would make the same sound. It proved to be quite amusing for some time.

"Let's see what happens when we poke him here," Sango said as she poked Kouga's left side.

This time he let out a loud squeal.

"Was that you, Sango?" Kagome looked at the two of them.

Sango burst into laughter. "No, it was him!" She pointed at the cringing Kouga.

"Wow, Kouga," Kagome chuckled. "You squealed."

"Shut up…" Kouga replied, but with an awkward smile.

"Oooh, hey, if he squeals on his left side, I wonder what his right side does…" Kagome was about to poke him there when Kouga stopped her.

"Wait, I have to think of something for that first…"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his lame remark.

"Okay, okay, I got it," Kouga said after only a few seconds. "Poke me."

Sango did it first before Kagome got a chance to. Kouga rolled his tongue in a way that sounded like he was coming onto a girl. Kagome and Sango backed away from him, scared. But they were amused at the same time.

"Hey, let's poke Miroku and see what he does!" Kagome suggested in an excited and girly tone.

"Okay!" Sango attacked Miroku with a poke and he cringed. She did it again and this time he muttered something that sounded like a 'Stop it'.

"What was that?" Sango had heard him, but she continued to poke him anyway.

"No, no," Miroku couldn't help but grin as he tried to prevent Sango from poking him anymore. "Ste-ap it."

Kouga laughed. "That's not how you get them to stop. You do this." Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and made her poke him on his right side. He rolled his tongue again, and Kagome backed away.

"No, 'ste-ap' that," she said, imitating Miroku's odd way of saying stop.

Sango poked Miroku again. This time he gave a different response.

"Gimme all your money!" he said, imitating a thief.

They all laughed, and the girls continued to poke the guys. Eventually, Sango's poke had no effect on Miroku. Either that, or he had built enough control to keep himself from struggling.

"Here, let me." Kouga jumped in between Miroku and Sango and jabbed Miroku with his finger.

"Oww!" Miroku bent over and moaned in pain, but laughed at the same time.

"You're a wimp, Miroku. I didn't poke you _that_ hard." Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you did!" Miroku stood straight again. "You practically stabbed me with your finger!"

"I did not! Here, I'll do it again." Kouga lunged forward, but Miroku curled up and prevented Kouga from touching him.

Kouga laughed. "You're cowering, Miroku!"

Miroku took no notice of this comment. He slowly returned to his normal stance. Then Kouga lunged forward again, this time hitting his target. Again, Miroku groaned in pain, but laughed as well.

"Kouga!" Sango yelled at him. "You're hurting him!" She poked him on his left side. He squealed.

"Hah," Kagome finally chose to speak after watching the scene amusedly. "My boy toy can beat yours."

Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome. "And mine listens to me," Kagome added in with a smirk. She tapped Kouga on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"_Something evil, no doubt," _thought Sango.

Kouga looked at Sango with an evil grin, as did Kagome. Kagome poked Kouga in his right side. This time, he let out that same noise, but also added in a strange walk, which made him appear as if he were literally chasing after a girl. And he was. The girl was Sango.

"No, get away from me, Kouga!" Sango walked back as he walked forward, emitting that strange tongue rolling sound that she found creepy coming from him. Kagome poked him in his right side again, and he stopped.

"See, my boy toy has moving action!" Kagome grinned gleefully, proud of what she had just done. But she knew she was going to regret it at some point eventually.

At last, Kaede noticed the four of them again. "What are you guys doing?"

"Kaede! Look! We have boy toys!" Sango and Kagome said at the same time with the same playful smile on their faces. Kaede returned a confused and scared look.

"Look!" Kagome poked Kouga in the middle and he made his 'Pillsbury Doughboy' sound.

Kaede cracked up.

"Wait, that's not even the funniest one!" Sango poked his left side and Kouga squealed. This made Kaede laugh even more.

"No, wait, look what Miroku does!" Kouga grinned evilly and attacked him.

"Ste-ap it!" Miroku cowered again.

Kouga laughed. "It's cowering Miroku!" And he poked him again, hoping that he would say his second phrase, and he did.

"Gimme all your money!"

Kaede smiled, knowing that Miroku had never done things like this at school before.

The four of them were quite entertained by this for over half of the waiting time. Soon they stopped the poking for a short while, and Kagome and Kouga were engaged in their own conversation.

Sango felt like doing something evil. She crept behind Kouga and poked him in his right side.

He squealed at first. "Oh, wait, that was the other side. This side was… Oh! I remember!" He was facing Kagome, so what he had done to Sango earlier, he now did to Kagome.

Sango giggled. "That's what you get, Kagome. Stop teaching your boy toy to do bad things."

"No!" Kagome yelled at Kouga. "Stop, boy toy!" She poked him in the middle, and he obeyed. Both Kagome and Sango snorted.

"Wow, you make one hell of a master," Sango remarked.

Kagome scoffed. "Your boy toy's no fun… He says 'Ste-ap it' and 'Gimme all your money'."

"And he cowers!" Kouga demonstrated by poking him again, and Miroku did, indeed, cower.

"That's because you drill your finger into him like this!" Sango poked Kouga hard.

"Owww!" Kouga squealed and groaned in pain.

"See?"

"Yeah, well…" Kouga didn't know how to finish his sentence. He didn't know that Sango would actually poke him that hard. _"Well, when it comes to defending Miroku, I guess she can do these kinds of things."_

More time passed as the four of them talked about nothing. Well, it was more like the three of them. Miroku didn't talk much, though he did chime in every now and then.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Kagome informed.

"Wow, really?" Sango looked at Kagome's watch. "That didn't seem that long."

"That's because we were playing with our boy toys," Kagome smirked.

They all made it inside, but found that there was another wait. It wasn't long, though, before their turn came. The four of them sat in the front row of the car, with Kouga 'driving'. Miroku and Kouga sat at the ends, with Sango and Kagome in between them, since the two girls didn't like being at the edge. Kikyou, Kagura, Kaede, and Totosai sat in the second row.

The ride began. Sango wasn't scared. She was too amused by what had happened when she was in line to be scared. Their car jerked, and Kaede, who was frightened easily, screamed. A silhouette of hundreds of spiders crawling on the wall appeared. Kikyou screamed the loudest here. She hated spiders.

The ride continued on bumpily, and they came to a bridge surrounded by fire.

"FIRE!" Kagome, Kikyou, and Sango all yelled at the same time. They were all known to be pyros and have an obsession with fire.

Then a giant mechanical, yet live-looking, snake appeared. It lunged forward as if to strike them. Almost everyone screamed except for the four of them in the front row. Sango took a quick glance behind her and saw that Kaede was hanging onto Totosai with her life. She was terrified. This made Sango laugh even more. It was always entertaining to ride amusement park rides with Kaede.

"Duck!"

"What?" Sango heard what Kagome had said, but she didn't know what she meant by it.

"I said duck!" Kagome repeated herself, and Kouga, Sango, and Miroku all listened to her and ducked.

"What's going on?" Sango asked Kagome.

"They're supposed to be shooting over us, so we're supposed to pretend to be trying to avoid them."

"Is that it? I thought it was something more—"

Sango was cut short by a sudden jerk. The car had stopped and they came to the giant boulder. It began to roll, and the car dropped into pitch darkness.

They saw light, and the car came to a stop again. The ride had ended. Everyone had to agree with Kagome. That was the best ride ever. Adventurous, heart-thumping, and entertaining, when you're with this group anyway.


	9. Double Date

**Chapter Nine: 'Double Date'**

They all walked out and assembled into a group again.

"Where are Kagura and Kikyou?" Sango asked, noticing that they were missing.

"Kaede!" Miroku called out to her. Kaede turned around and Miroku pointed at Sango, signaling that she had something to tell her.

"Are Kikyou and Kagura up there?"

Kaede shook her head. "Are they still back there?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't see them."

All of them stopped and looked back to see if Kikyou or Kagura were there. Eventually, they came back out. They had just been separated from the group.

"Try to stay with us, you two." Kaede was relieved that they had not gone missing.

Kikyou and Kagura half nodded and half shrugged. They were sort of the rebellious types

They went around the corner of a building and saw the rest of the group standing there waiting for them.

"What happened?" Mika's mom asked.

"Kikyou and Kagura got separated from us," Kaede explained.

"You found them though, right?"

"Yeah, they're right there."

"Soo…" Kagome addressed the other five. "Where do you guys want to go next?"

"I thought we were going on Pirates with Kaede," Sango said.

"Pirates?" Kikyou asked.

"Oh, yeah, huh…" Kagome murmered, remembering their promise to Kaede.

Kikyou and Kagura looked at each other. "We… kind of don't want to go on Pirates of the Caribbean…" Kagura explained.

"Oh, why not?" Kagome asked.

"We just… don't," Kikyou replied sternly.

"Okay… Well… I don't know. I guess you guys could go off on your own or something…" Kagome suggested.

"But you should probably ask Kaede first or something," Sango added. "Just so she knows where you guys went."

"Fine," Kikyou said. "Kaede!"

Kaede turned around. "Yes?"

"Can Kagura and I go off on our own?"

"Yeah," Kaede replied. "Just as long as the two of you are together."

Kikyou and Kagura didn't even wait for Kaede's whole reply. They had heard 'Yeah' and took off. They never really liked Kaede in the first place. They would rather be caught dead than spend more time in the same group as her.

"Oookay…" Kagome turned to Kaede. "Onto Pirates?"

"Onto Pirates it is," Kaede smiled.

The line for Pirates of the Caribbean wasn't long at all. It was only a half hour wait.

"Great!" Kaede said enthusiastically. Again, she allowed everyone else to enter first, making sure that no one was left behind. But Kagome, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku offered for her to go in ahead of them. She thanked them and proceeded on with Totosai.

Eventually, they came to a spot inside the building where it was cool. Everyone felt relieved as they took a break from the burning heat outside.

Kagome and Sango didn't know what to talk about. Sango looked around and decided to pick something random to talk about. She chose the subject of height.

"The two of you are so… tall…" she said to Kouga and Miroku, who practically towered over Kagome and Sango.

Both of them shrugged.

"Wait, who's taller?" Sango looked at Kouga, then at Miroku.

"How tall are you?" Kouga asked Miroku.

Miroku shrugged. "About 5' 9" I think…"

"Heh, me too," Kouga said. "We're the same height."

"Curse the tall people…" Kagome muttered to herself.

"What's that?" Kouga looked at Kagome.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome looked away as if she hadn't said anything. She was the shortest one in their group, and she was also the shortest one in their whole band.

They all soon reached the front and the got into a 'boat'. The four of them had planned to sit in a row in the back, but Miroku was forced to go into the row in front of them with Mika and Ayori to even it out, since they only had two people, while they had four.

'_Damnit,' _thought Sango. _'I could have gotten another chance with him here…'_

It was a pretty uneventful ride. It was basically slowly riding along a river while you looked around at the 'pirates' that surrounded you. There were a few drops here and there that got you a little bit wet, but nothing to get you completely soaked. All in all, it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, although it was pretty relaxing. They rode it because of the irony, and because they happened to like the movie as well as the music they played from the movie.

They all walked out with a kind of disappointed look on their faces. They expected something more, but they mostly rode the ride for the purpose of seeing how the ride had inspired the movie.

Kagome, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku walked out quietly, not in an excited chatter like they had before.

The awkward silence was killing them, even Miroku. Either that, or he had wanted to talk to Sango because for once, he had chosen to catch up to her and walk beside her.

"So uh..." Miroku began. Even he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why, but it felt like an impulse to just walk beside this girl and try to start a conversation with her. He looked at his left sleeve, which had gotten wet on the ride when splashes of water hit it.

"Did you get wet?"

Sango looked at him in amazement. "Were you talking to me or him?" She pointed at Kouga, who walked in front of them talking to Kagome.

"Well, I'm looking at you aren't I?" Miroku was usually a sarcastic person who didn't really get straight to the point, but this time he had. _'Why am I even doing this?'_

"Oh, um, well," Sango stuttered while picking at her own left sleeve on her shirt, " I didn't get really wet. I sat kind of close in because I don't like sitting at the edge." She gave a shy smile and Miroku returned it, which Sango didn't expect at all.

She looked up for the first time. "Looks like you got pretty soaked…" She tugged gently on his sleeve and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on you two, quit lagging!" Kouga called to Sango and Miroku, who had slowed down their pace without knowing it. They sped up and caught up with the others, acting like nothing had happened.

"So, what now?" Sango asked as they walked along the crowded pathway.

"Oh, look, we can ride Thunder Mountain if you guys want," Kagome suggested and pointed to her right.

The others nodded, not really caring what they did as long as they were doing something. They stood in yet another long line, and, once again, the four of them lingered in the back while Mika and her group went ahead.

Kouga noticed a strange type of plant growing next to them outside of the line. He reached over and picked one. It turns out that the ends were fuzzy, and, as Kouga soon proved, when put on someone's neck, can become extremely tickling and irritating.

This entertained Kouga. He stuck a stalk of the plant into Kagome's neck first, then Sango's, and even Miroku's. They all reacted the same way, by squirming and trying to get the plant off of them. Kouga laughed.

Kagome sought her revenge by picking another stalk from the bush and attacking Kouga with it. He squealed, but he did so quietly.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me!" Kagome poked Kouga and began the cycle the started at Indiana Jones again.

"Hee, boy toys!" Kagome obviously found much amusement in this.

Sango decided not to attack Miroku for now. She all of a sudden felt weary, but she didn't know why. Her mind began to drift again, even though he was standing right next to her…

"Ooh, they've got a well!" Kagome's voice cut through Sango's thoughts.

"What?" Sango looked in Kagome's direction.

"Well, it's not really a well. More like a water dripping thingy, but it works all the same." As she was saying this, Kagome dug through her pockets and found her wallet. From her wallet, she pulled out a couple of pennies.

"What if chinkeptigon came true." She said it in a sarcastic voice, so it wasn't meant to be a question. It was more like an ironic statement. And with that statement, she threw the penny into the small pond of water that was gathered and contained other coins as well.

Sango couldn't believe that Kagome had actually just done that. "'What if chinkeptigon came true'? Why'd you say that?"

Kagome shrugged. Chinkeptigon is merely a word that Kikyou and Kagome had previously picked out long before they met Sango. It was meant to describe their complicated love polygon, but somehow, as this year progressed, it became something more… In this case, Kagome referred to the 'bonds' between Kikyou and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, and even herself and Kouga. By 'chinkeptigon coming true', it would mean that each of them had gotten together and were sharing a relationship.

Kouga had a vague idea of what this whole chinkeptigon deal was, but Miroku was clueless. Therefore, Kouga had to explain it to him. It took a long time, but eventually, Miroku got it, or at least part of it. He may be quiet, but he was smart.

The four of them found that the seating was paired off in this ride as well. So, of course, Kouga sat with Kagome, and Sango sat with Miroku. Kaede and Totosai were together, as well as Mika and Ayori, and Mika's mom and sister.

This ride proved to be more exciting than Pirates of the Caribbean. It was a roller coaster after all. Kikyou may not enjoy them, but the others sure did.

As they were exiting the ride, Kouga looked up at a car that was waiting to be disembarked. A random girl smiled and waved at him. Sango caught this.

"It seems that Kouga has a fangirl…" Sango snickered.

As Sango expected, Kagome whipped around and stared them down.

"What?" Kouga said innocently. "She wasn't talking about you. There was this random girl who waved to me from up there."

"Oh." That was all Kagome said. She had a somewhat disappointed and disturbed look on her face.

'_Was that… Kagome being… jealous?' _Kouga wondered. He shrugged the thought off quickly. _'I'm probably just imagining it… I mean Kagome. Jealous? No way in hell…'_

"If you guys want, you can go on your own." Kaede broke in.

"Do you guys want to?" Kagome turned to them.

The three of them kind of just shrugged and muttered.

Kaede laughed. "Alright, I'll leave you guys alone. I'm sure you've had enough of me anyway." And with that, she walked off with Mika and Ayori.

"Well, she's kind of right…" Kagome mumbled.

"What's that?" Kouga asked.

"It seems that day seven of band geeks is turning out to be interesting, huh, Kagome?" Sango grinned awkwardly.

Kagome giggled, and this further confused Kouga. It confused Miroku too, but the difference was that he didn't care, whereas Kouga liked to pry for information.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kouga looked from Sango to Kagome.

Kagome pointed at Sango. "She thought of it, so ask her…"

"Thanks, Kagome," Sango said sarcastically. "Well, think about it… We've spent seven days in a row together. Sunday was our car wash. Monday and Tuesday were extra rehearsals for our concert on Wednesday. Thursday and Friday were extra rehearsals for this morning. Today would make it the seventh day in a row that we've seen each other."

This somehow amazed Kouga. "Wow… I never noticed that…"

"Well, I got bored in biology class last week and just thought about it," Sango explained.

'_They always have their little inside jokes and stuff...' _Miroku looked away from them and pretended not to be interested in what they were talking about. _'I could have gone with Sairo and Eikichi, but instead, I got stuck here. It seemed bad at first, but I guess it's not all that bad now…'_

"Miroku?" Sango pulled gently on his arm.

"Wha—Oh." Miroku hadn't realized that he had zoned out. He often did it, but that was because no one had bothered to talk to him before.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" Kagome looked at Miroku's face. "You don't look that good. Your face is a little pinkish."

This made Miroku blush even more. _'Why the hell am I blushing!' _he yelled at himself.

"Uh, you said you wanted to ride that Star Wars ride right?" Sango could tell that Miroku wanted the subject to be changed.

"Well, that's back in Adventureland, so we would need to go…" Kagome's eyes scanned the signs that were posted. "This way."

They slowly made their way through the crowd. Kagome led, as usual, with Kouga beside her and Sango and Miroku bringing up the rear. Kagome suddenly began giggling.

"Um, Kagome…" Kouga tapped Kagome's arm.

Kagome turned her head back and looked at Sango. She put her hand up and opened her mouth, but then stopped herself. "No, I'll tell you later. I can't tell you in front of them." She looked at Kouga and Miroku.

Sango was curious to know now. "No, tell me now." She dragged Kagome aside. "Whisper it or something."

"Fine, fine." Kagome leaned over and whispered into Sango's ear. "Look at our group."

Sango looked and saw Kouga and Miroku standing there, staring blankly at them. "It's us and Kouga and Miroku. It always has been. So what?"

"No, we're by _ourselves_ right now… If you were a stranger walking past us, what would you think?"

Sango still didn't know what Kagome was trying to get at. "What?"

"It looks like we're on a double date!" Kagome giggled.

"Oh my God…" Sango stared at Kagome like she was crazy. "You and Kouga can go on your own date. You two act like a couple."

"But other people don't know what's going on between us. As far as they can see, I'm with Kouga and you're with Miroku."

Sango groaned. "You have waaay too much time on your hands, Kagome…" Then she sighed. _'I only wish it was really a double date.'_


	10. Reunited, For A While At Least

**Chapter Ten: Reunited… For a While At Least**

All the while, the girls were talking in a hushed voice. The guys grew bored. Kouga at first tried to listen in on their conversation, but Miroku advised him not to do it.

'_What could they be talking about that they can't say in front of us?' _Kouga became curious as well.

A few moments later, the girls came back giggling softly to themselves.

"What happened?" Kouga immediately asked as soon as they were back.

"Nothing," Kagome answered. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, really…"

"It's umm… A girl thing," Sango quickly lied.

"O… kay…" Kouga still had his doubts, but he knew it would be useless to go on. _'What's the big deal anyway?'_

They continued to walk towards the direction of the Star Tours ride. Miroku looked forward to it. He loved Star Wars. Kagura was a Star Wars fan as well, but since they had left, she wasn't going to get a chance to ride it with them…

"Forty-five minutes." Kagome read the sign above the entrance to the ride.

"Hey, that's considered short compared to Indiana Jones," Kouga commented.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess that's true."

They were about to get in line when they heard a familiar voice calling.

"Sango!"

Sango turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Kikyou.

"Hey, it's Kikyou and Kagura!" Sango waved her hand towards her, telling them to get in line with them.

"Where'd you guys go after we went on Pirates?" Sango asked.

Kikyou laughed. "We ran into Inuyasha."

"Oh?" Kagome chimed in. "How did that go?"

"Well, we kind of stuck with his group for a while. Actually, we ran into each other just like we ran into you guys right now. We saw him when we were in line for the Matterhorn," Kikyou explained.

Kagome chuckled. "How funny."

By this time, the line had proceeded into the building filled with Star Wars memorabilia. Replicas of starships, R2D2, and C-3PO could be seen all around them. The sight was amazing. It was as if you had stepped into the movie yourself.

The wait wasn't long at all. At least, it didn't feel long. Kikyou, Kagome, and Sango chatted away just like they did before.

They reached the front of the line and were led into the theater. Kikyou and Kagura somehow became separated and were put in the row in front of Kagome and Sango instead of the same one.

They didn't have much time to think about it before their seats shook and rumbled, signaling the beginning of the ride. A screen opened up in front of them, and there was a robot there beside the screen 'piloting' their spacecraft. It spoke and moved, then a beeping noise was heard. It was a picture of R2D2 coming onto a small television screen to the right of the large one.

Together, they all 'flew' through space in the virtual theater. The ride was exhilarating. Kagome, Sango, and Kagura were short though, and their feet didn't reach the ground, so it gave them an even bigger feeling of being thrown around. It was painful, yet fun at the same time. Everyone enjoyed it.

They found that the ride exit led into a shop as well. It was a Stars Wars shop filled with collectibles. Sango noticed Kikyou and Kagura walking straight through to the shop's exit.

"You guys leaving again?" Sango asked.

Kikyou nodded. "We're going to try to find Inuyasha and the others again." She winked. "And Kagura wants to find Sesshy anyway, so we might as well."

Kagura grinned happily. Sango giggled.

"Alright then."

The two of them walked off on their own again. Sango returned to Kagome and found her standing in front of a display of Ewok plushies.

"Are you going to get one, Kagome?" Sango asked her friend.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I want one, but they're kind of expensive…"

"How expensive?"

"Twelve dollars."

"Kagome, when you come to Disneyland, you can't expect everything to be under ten dollars. I say just go for it," Sango told Kagome. "Sure, it might be a little overpriced, but you have to expect that when you come to places like this."

"I guess…" Kagome picked one up off of the shelf.

Kouga must have noticed because he had suddenly come over. Sango saw him and she slowly edged away to look at other things on her own. She just wanted to leave Kouga and Kagome alone.

"Do you want it?" Kouga asked Kagome kindly.

Kagome once again shrugged. "I don't know…"

"I'll buy it for you if you want," Kouga offered. He wanted to do something for Kagome.

"No, it's okay. I can buy it myself."

"Are you sure?" Kouga persisted. "I can get it for you if you want."

"No, really, I don't want you spending your money on me." Kagome ended the subject. "I can buy it myself."

Kouga's face slightly fell. He had wanted to do something nice for Kagome. He always tries to, but everytime, she pushes him away. _'Why does she always have to put up a barrier around me?'_

Sango saw Kagome approach the cash register to pay for her Ewok plushie. A crestfallen Kouga followed behind her.

'_He's always trying to do these kinds of things... It's kind of him, but it makes me feel so helpless at the same time…'_ Kagome glanced behind her at Kouga as she placed the plushie on the counter to be paid for.

Sango made her way over to the cash register where Kagome and Kouga were. "So, you're getting it after all?"

Kagome nodded as she handed the cashier her money.

"Hey, Miroku," Kouga called, "you ready?"

Miroku nodded and put down a collectible action figure that he was looking at.

Kagome carried out her new plushie, squeezing it and squealing with delight.

"Ah, it's finally starting to cool down now…" Sango commented on the weather.

The other three nodded as they walked slowly over to a ledge. Kagome sat down, while Kouga, Miroku, and Sango all hovered over her.


	11. DDR, Arcades, and Guns

**Chapter Eleven: DDR, Arcades, and Guns**

After the four of them decided that they had taken a long enough rest, they were on their way again. Kagome still cradled her new Ewok plushie in her left arm.

They spotted an arcade off to the side and decided to take a walk through it. Right when they had entered, Kagome and Sango heard the sound of Dance Dance Revolution being played. They looked at each other and immediately went to find the machine. Kouga and Miroku stood staring blankly at each other, not knowing whether to follow them or not.

Kagome and Sango found it. A crowd was already surrounding it. There was someone on the pad playing 'Paranoia'. The song ended, and the man left. The crowd dispersed as well.

"Hey, you want to play?" Kagome nudged Sango in the side.

"I-I don't know," Sango mumbled. "It's been a while since I last played. I'm not going to be too good…"

"Just go on light mode. You'll be fine." Kagome wanted to play and show off her DDR skills.

Sango nodded reluctantly and pulled out three quarters. Kagome did the same, and the two of them inserted the coins in at the same time. The music rang out. Both of them pressed the start button.

"Okay, which one do you want to do first?" Kagome scrolled through the list of songs.

"Oh, hey, how about that one?" Sango scrolled through as well and came to 'Butterfly'.

"Okay." Kagome hit the select button. "Oh, wait." She pressed some other buttons on Sango's side. "There. Now you're on light mode."

Sango smiled awkwardly, half-embarrassed that she would have to play on light mode while Kagome went on expert.

"Thanks," she said quickly.

The song began, and Kagome and Sango played. It wasn't until after they were done with the first song that they had realized that Kouga and Miroku were standing behind them watching.

'_Ah, crap…'_ Sango didn't like it when people began to watch her play.

"Which one next?" Kagome scrolled through the list again.

"Do they have 'Dynamite Rave'?" It was another one of Sango's favorites.

Kagome pressed the arrow button repeatedly and stopped. A clip from 'Dynamite Rave' began playing.

"Yep, they've got it." She pressed select.

Sango decided to try it on the standard mode instead of light this time. A mass of arrows filled up the screen.

'_What the… I don't remember it being like this… Then again, I'm probably used to the really old version.'_

Sango just barely made it through that song, although it was quite fun to play. Kagome was starting to get tired too. She had picked expert on both songs.

"Hey, Kagome." A voice spoke, but it wasn't Sango. It was Kouga. He reached for Kagome's wallet and cell phone, which she had taken out of her pocket and placed at the side so that she would be able to move easier. "I'll keep these for you okay?"

Kagome nodded. _'There he goes again trying to help me…'_

"Okay, so, what do you want to do for our last one?" Kagome went through the list again.

"I say we do 'Paranoia' for the hell of it," Sango suggested.

"Okay!" Kagome sounded happy.

"But I'm going back to light… It's been too long and I could barely play 'Dynamite Rave' on standard…"

"Me too. I'm tired." Kagome switched both of them back to light mode.

"Are we doing the dirty mix? Clean mix?" Sango knew there were multiple versions of 'Paranoia'.

"Uh, let's just stick with the original," Kagome said as she went to the location of the original 'Paranoia'. "Although, the dirty mix sounds fun." She smirked.

'Paranoia' on light mode wasn't all that difficult. Kagome and Sango made it through, despite Kagome's tiredness and Sango's inexperience.

Their turn was over, so Sango collected her things and waited for Kagome.

"Hey, what happened to my wallet and cell phone?" Kagome asked, looking around the machine.

"Kouga's keeping it for you, remember?"

"Heh, oh yeah. I completely forgot."

"Obviously…" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Damn, where _is_ Kouga?" Kagome turned around. "Wasn't he watching us with Miroku here just a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah, but I guess they went off."

"That baka… He's got my stuff and he just walks off!"

'_Kouga and Kagome share a weird love connection,' _Sango giggled in her head. She must have let a smile out because Kagome questioned her.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well, I'm in Disneyland!" Sango lied.

Kagome eyed Sango skeptically, but continued to look for the guys. The two girls circled the arcade and even took a look outside. Kouga and Miroku were no where to be found.

"Where could they have gone…" Kagome said worriedly.

"Maybe they went to the bathroom and got lost again," Sango laughed.

Kagome slightly glared at Sango.

"I'm just trying to find a way to make you laugh," Sango said defensively. "You sound worried."

"Well, Kouga has all of my stuff!" Kagome covered up the real reason why she sounded worried. Sure, she cared about her cell phone and wallet, but she also cared about where Kouga could have gone off too, and she hoped that he was okay.

Sango spotted something in the arcade. "Hey, that ride over there is concealed. Maybe they're in there."

Kagome nodded, and she and Sango went towards the game. It was a 'Jurassic Park' shooting game that had the players sitting in a covered 'car', so to speak.

Sure enough, Kouga and Miroku were sitting in there. Not just sitting though. They were actually playing.

"Here you guys are!" Sango and Kagome smiled in relief.

"We thought that you guys had gotten lost again or something," Sango said playfully.

"Oh no," Kouga said as he continued to stare at the screen and shoot the approaching dinosaurs. "We've been in here the whole time."

Miroku sat next to Kouga. It was an amusing sight, seeing the two of them sitting side by side and wielding 'guns'.

Kagome looked in on Kouga's side and Sango looked in on Miroku's The two of them leaned against the side of the 'car' and watched the guys play.

"Miroku, what are you doing!" Kouga yelled as he shot frantically at the screen. "Save me!"

Miroku grinned evilly, but obeyed Kouga and helped him.

"Sheesh, you're no help at all. I have to tell you when to save me!" Kouga sounded frustrated, yet amused.

"It's fun to watch you squirm though," Miroku smirked.

"Bleh, whatever…"

They waited for the next level to load.

"Oh, crap… Okay, Miroku, you have to shoot like crazy…"

A giant tyrannosaurus rex filled the screen and roared, then disappeared. Rumbling footsteps were heard, and the dinosaur was running to catch them. Miroku and Kouga began shooting.

The two of them managed to pass the level, but just barely. Kouga was almost out of health, and Miroku had half of his drained.

The next level loaded, and they found raptors scattered everywhere. They attacked from every angle, causing Kouga to die not even thirty seconds into the level.

"Curses!" Kouga yelled as the screen told him that he had died.

Miroku was left alone. He lasted quite a while, but not long enough to advance. He also was killed about a minute later.

Kagome and Sango moved out of the way so that Kouga and Miroku could get out of the 'car'.

When they walked outside, they found that it was almost dark.


	12. A Fantasmic Show

**_I apologize for the delayed updates. I've had a lot of other stuff to do lately, and I haven't had as much time as I would like to write._**

**_Again, gomen minna-san. Domou arigatou for taking the time to even read my story and for being so patient.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Twelve: A Fantasmic Show**

"Wow… What time is it? It's almost night time…" Sango said disappointedly, knowing that their time might almost be up.

Kagome looked at her watch. "It's about 8:00. We can check out the Fantasmics show. It starts at around 9:25. It's really cool. Kind of like an animation on water and a laser show combined."

"Sure," Sango agreed. "That sounds cool." She looked up at the sky. "Then we can probably catch the fireworks show right after."

They all nodded, but Miroku seemed a little unsure.

"I think that my family would want me with them during the fireworks…" Miroku said quietly. His family had gone to Anaheim as well. They wanted to see the band perform as well as catch Disneyland.

Sango's face fell. "Oh, well, umm…" She tried to think of something to say. "What time do you have to meet them?"

Miroku shrugged. "They said they'd call me." Right at that moment, Miroku's cell phone went off. _'That must be them.'_ He pressed the talk button. "Hello?" he answered.

The three of them stopped and watched him as he talked. This must have made him feel uncomfortable because he gestured for them to continue walking.

"Um, where exactly are we going?" Kouga asked. The four of them had just been walking along the pathway in silence.

Sango waved her hand off to the side where there was an empty bench. "We can sit here until he finishes talking. There's too many people to be walking through right now anyway," she said as she watched the crowded pathway become even more crowded as people filed in to head to the Fantasmics show.

Miroku hung up, but he didn't put his phone away yet.

"What's up, Miroku?" Sango asked. "Are you going now?"

Miroku shook his head. "Not yet… Actually, I don't know what they're doing… My dad just called me, telling me to meet him at 9. Then he says never mind and that he'll call me back." He shook his head again and smiled foolishly. "Anyways, what are you guys planning?"

This was the most that Sango and Kagome had heard Miroku talk before. They were still in awe, so their reply was a little delayed.

"Oh, um, I don't know…" Kagome finally said.

"Well, we can go get something to eat before you go," Sango suggested looking at Kagome's watch. It was 8:10.

"We can go back to the place next to the Indiana Jones ride. They have really good food." Kagome added in.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Kouga just wanted to start moving again. He knew that they didn't have much time left.

"Okay, so… Indiana Jones was back… this way." Kagome turned to the right and led the way again.

Because of the large crowds, the four of them had a difficult time making it through. Kagome and Sango had no problem weaving in and out of the crowds since they were small, but Kouga and Miroku had a more difficult time. Sango and Kagome found themselves having to wait for them all the time.

"Hurry up, you guys," Kagome called behind her as she and Sango made it through another mass of people.

"Well, we're trying," Kouga panted when he saw Kagome.

They finally made it, but they found that the line was extremely long. They became frustrated, disappointed, and annoyed all at the same time.

"Okay, so what now?" Sango leaned against the wall of a shop that was next-door to the food place. "It's too long for us to wait through. By the time we get there, it'll probably be 9." She looked at Miroku.

His phone apparently rang again. "Hang on." Miroku said to them and excused himself from the group. He went to a ledge and sat down as he answered the phone. He put a hand up to his open ear to drown out the surrounding sound.

"Oh, they've got the hats here!" An excited Kouga wandered into the shop that happened to be next door. He had found the Indiana Jones hats that he had wanted.

Kagome walked in with him. Sango stayed where she was. From where she was standing, she could peer into the shop as well as keep an eye on Miroku. After a while, she decided to go in with Kouga and Kagome.

Kouga had already tried on several hats of different designs and sizes. Sango picked one of them up.

"Wow, $40 for this?" Sango examined the hat.

"Yeah, I guess it is a little pricey…" Kouga took off the hat that he was currently trying on and put it back on the shelf. "But I had wanted a hat from here as a souvenir…"

"Well, you can shop later. We have other things to do right now." Sango looked to Miroku, who was still outside on the phone.

"We should probably go outside and see what's going on," Kagome said.

The three of them walked out of the shop and circled around Miroku, who still sat on the ledge. He hung up, stood up, and looked at them.

"Well, I'm meeting my family at 9. What time is it now?" Miroku looked at Kagome.

"Umm… 8:25… Almost 8:30," Kagome informed.

"Could I have your cell phone numbers in case I need to call you or something?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, sure…" The three of them pulled out their cell phones.

"You have mine already, don't you, Miroku?" Kouga flipped open his phone.

"No… I don't."

They all exchanged numbers with Miroku and tested it to be sure they had it right. Miroku tried calling Kouga first. It worked. Then he tried calling Kagome. For some reason, Kagome's phone didn't receive the call.

"Do you have the number right?" Kagome looked at Miroku's phone. "Hm, it's right… It should work…"

"Let me try calling you, Kagome." Sango dialed Kagome's number, and Kagome's phone received it.

"Huh, that's weird…" Kagome stared at her phone. "Stupid thing."

Miroku tried calling Kagome again, but still, it didn't work.

"I'll try calling Sango next. Maybe it's my phone." Miroku tried Sango's next. Sango's phone rang, just like it should.

"I guess your phone and mine aren't compatible," Kagome said jokingly.

They all put away their phones after the exchanging and testing was done. Kagome still couldn't receive Miroku's calls, but they decided that it was okay.

"So what are we doing now?"

"Well, I guess we're just going to walk around until we find another place to eat," Kagome said. "I say that we walk that way. That's the direction of the Fantasmics show anyway, so if we find a place to eat that's close to there, we'll be good."

The others agreed and they walked back in the direction in which they had come from. They had to once again weave in and out of the streams of people.

"Okay, that's where the show's going to be." Kagome and Sango waited off to the side. Kagome pointed to a lake in front of them where numerous people had already gathered to await the start of the show.

Kouga and Miroku finally managed to make it through.

"So is there a place to eat around here?" Kouga looked around.

"There's one right in front of you." Kagome pointed at a small food shop with many chairs and tables set up in front, already filled with people who ate and also awaited the start of the show.

"What does it sell?" Kouga asked as he peeked in.

"I don't know…" Kagome muttered.

"Chicken strips," Kouga read aloud. "Again. Oh well, I don't mind."

"Me neither," Miroku said. The two of them got in line.

"Hey, aren't you guys hungry?" Kouga looked at Kagome and Sango, who looked at each other.

"Do you feel like chicken strips again?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Not… really…" Kagome said. "They probably won't fill us up, and they're expensive too. Let's walk over that way and see what else there is. We'll probably find something before they even make it to the front of the line."

Sango nodded. "Hey, guys, we're going to go over there and see what else there is okay?"

Kouga and Miroku both nodded and mumbled 'Okay'.

Kagome and Sango were now easily able to maneuver through the crowds since they didn't have to stop and wait every ten seconds.

Kagome was in the front because she knew her way around the park, and she saw what was up ahead first. "You want a turkey leg?"

They stopped in front of a small cart with a short line. Sango shrugged. "Sure, I guess. How much is it?"

"Like, $6 I think." Kagome checked the menu that was displayed to the side of the cart. "Yep. So do you want it?"

"They look kind of big…"

"We'll share one," Kagome said. "I couldn't eat a whole one myself either. I doubt we'll even be able to finish a whole one when we're sharing."

As they waited in line, Sango asked Kagome what time it was.

"8:50," she informed.

They reached the front, and both Kagome and Sango brought out $3 to spilt the cost of the food in half. After paying, they wove back through the crowds to find Kouga and Miroku.

Sango looked into the shop. "I see Kouga. He's still in line, but he's in the front. I think he's just waiting for his order."

"Well, let's find a place to sit first." Kagome looked at the tables. Every single one was filled up.

"I guess we could stand on that ledge over there," Sango pointed to a ledge that happened to be right next to the shop that Kouga and Miroku were in. "We're short, so we'd probably need to stand there to see the show anyway," she said jokingly.

The two girls lifted themselves up onto the ledge. Just as they did so, Kouga walked out of the shop, looking around.

"Kouga!" Sango yelled, but he didn't hear her. Instead, he went back into the shop.

"Maybe he's waiting for Miroku or something," Kagome said as she unwrapped the turkey leg.

Then they saw Kouga again, this time coming from an exit that was closer to where they were. Close enough for Sango to kick Kouga gently in the shoulder when he still looked around for them.

"Oh, there you are," Kouga said when Sango had kicked him. "Where'd you guys go?"

Sango pointed at the turkey leg that Kagome held. "We got our own food."

"A lot cheaper than yours," Kagome smiled as she ripped off a piece and placed it in her mouth.

Kouga shrugged as he ate a chicken strip.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" Sango tried to look back into the shop to see if he was still there.

"Oh, he left already," Kouga said coolly.

"He left?" Both Kagome and Sango said it at once.

"Yeah, it's almost nine. He said he had to go after he got his food." Kouga placed a French fry in his mouth. "Oh, by the way, he said that he would call Sango when he was done to see where we are. It should be after the fireworks are over."

Sango felt herself blush while Kagome and Kouga both smiled mischievously.

"I think he's warming up to Sango now," Kagome grinned.

"N-No," Sango stammered. "He can't call you because your phone can't receive his, so he has to call me. Th-That's all."

"Uh huh," Kagome said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Well, he's _your _'buddy'."

"Well, even if that's the case, he could have called me." Kouga smiled and looked away innocently.

Sango stared threateningly at Kouga. "You don't know when to shut up, do you?"

He grin grew even wider.

Sango scoffed. "Whatever…" She tore off a piece of the turkey leg that Kagome was holding and stuffed it in her mouth as she stared out over the lake. _'Does this mean that he likes me too?'_

"Contemplating again, are we?" Kouga snickered.

"Shut up…" Sango shifted her eyes from the lake and scanned her surroundings slowly. "What time is it, Kagome? There's a lot of people here… It must start soon."

"9:15. Ten more minutes."

They grew impatient as they waited for the show to start, but this gave them a chance to chat and eat their food.

An announcement came on the park intercom.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, we will now dim the lights as we prepare you for our Fantasmics show. Please enjoy. Our fireworks show will follow immediately after.'_

Everything grew dark. A shot of light shined onto the water, and the water lifted up, creating some sort of 'water screen' where clips from the movie _Fantasia _were shown. Then clips from other Disney movies appeared, all showing the villains. Lasers lit up as the water subsided, and on top of a mountain, Mickey Mouse appeared in his _Fantasia _costume.

It was an amazing scene to see. The show was like a battle between Mickey and the villains of Disney. Lights would flash, the water would dance, and even a dragon appeared. Fire was lit upon the water, which was an exhilarating sight.

The show ended with the dragon collapsing, and then clips from all the Disney movies of the villains being defeated were shown. A triumphant Mickey stood atop, and fireworks were set off.

The lights came back on. The crowd began to disperse as the show came to an end. Kagome, Kouga, and Sango stayed in a corner while they waited for everyone to pass. Unfortunately, the massive crowd seemed to never end.

"Hey, I see an empty table." Kagome hopped off of the ledge and began to weave her way through the crowd again to reach the seating area. Sango and Kouga followed.

The once filled up area was now beginning to empty. Kagome led them to an empty table. Though it was trashed, it was still a place to sit. Sango cleaned off most of the trash that was left and deposited it into the nearest trash can.

"You don't have to clean it," Kouga said as he pulled up a chair. "We're not going to use it."

"Sorry, it's a force of habit." Sango didn't like to be around places that were dirty and littered with trash.

Another announcement came onto the intercom.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to take this moment to draw your attention to the sky, where our fireworks show 'Remember… Dreams Come True' will be held. The fireworks show can be seen from virtually anywhere, as the fireworks will be set off from different areas of the park. Now, please join us for our fireworks spectacular and in celebrating fifty years of Disneyland magic.'_

The lights dimmed and everyone's heads were turned to the sky. Music replaced the woman's voice over the intercom. It was 'When You Wish Upon A Star' from the Pinnochio film. A brilliant flash of light lit the sky. The majestic fireworks soared through the night air and sparked beautifully. Music from every ride in Disneyland played in the background, and the fireworks were synchronized with the music.

The three of them recognized the music that they played from Pirates of the Carribean, Indiana Jones, and Star Tours.

"They're going around the park," Kagome stated when the music from the Star Tours ride began playing. "Now they're in Tomorrowland."

The show continued for ten more minutes, bringing nonstop fireworks and nonstop awe.

The show ended, and the crowd was amazed. Slowly, the pathways became crowded again as people squeezed past each other to get to their destinations. It seemed like the whole park had stopped in time during the fireworks show, and now it was bustling again.

Kagome, Kouga, and Sango sat there staring at the extreme amount of people who walked past. They were glad that they were in a concealed area out of the pathway. It looked like a flowing river of bodies. It never seemed to stop, and the number of them never seemed to lessen.

Suddenly, Sango's phone ran. She nearly jumped.

"Oh, I bet I know who that is," Kouga said playfully. Kagome gave him a look as if to say 'Shut up', but she ended up giggling with him anyway.

"I wish you two would stop. I bet it's just my family or someth—" Sango looked at her phone as it vibrated in her hands and she lost her voice for a second.

The screen read, _'Miroku calling…'_


	13. Kouga's Hat Dilemma

**Chapter Thirteen: Kouga's Hat Dilemma**

Sango answered the phone. She expected her voice to sound shaky, but she sounded perfectly normal and nonchalant.

"Hello? Miroku?"

'_Yeah. Hey, where are you guys?'_

"We're at that same spot where you and Kouga bought food. We haven't moved."

'_Okay. Stay there. I'll be there in a little bit.'_

Sango hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She purposely didn't look at Kagome and Kouga, who were staring at her the whole time. She looked away.

"…So? What's happening?" Kouga asked curiously.

"He's coming." was all Sango said.

"He knows where we are?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded.

"Well, we'd better hope he doesn't get lost like he did with you earlier." Kagome looked at Kouga.

"Hey, _he_ was leading the way. I had nothing to do with it." Kouga threw up his hands defensively.

"Uh huh…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

'_Why does she always have to be so cold to me? I try to be nice and it seems like I get no gratitude in return.'_ Kouga's spirits fell.

'_Well, this is nice. I always say the wrong things don't I? Baka Kagome. Why do you always talk to him like he's a baby? Why can't you be like Kikyou and just act normal around your crush?'_

Nearly ten minutes passed, and there was no sign of Miroku anywhere.

"Maybe he really did get lost…" Sango muttered.

"Still no sign of him?" Kouga turned around. He had been looking in one direction while Kagome and Sango searched another. Sango and Kagome both shook their heads.

"Try calling him, Sango," Kagome suggested.

"Wh-Why can't you call him?" Sango was flustered.

"Because I can't receive his calls, and he can't receive mine."

"Well, h-how about Kouga?"

"I'm the lookout. I'm the tallest here, so it's easiest for me to spot him."

Sango groaned. She reluctantly pulled her phone out and dialed Miroku's number. Her heart was beating faster than usual as each second passed. A voicemail machine picked up.

'_You have reached—'_

Sango hung up.

"Well…?" Kagome looked at Sango.

Sango shook her head. "He didn't answer."

"He probably can't hear his phone with all these people around…" Kouga said as he continued to look around. "What was he wearing today?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Umm… A gray shirt and dark gray shorts," Sango said.

"You would know…" Kagome muttered.

"Okay," Kouga said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Sango said. "Look at all these people. He's probably just having a hard time making it through. Knowing our luck, he probably had to meet his family all the way on the other side of the park."

A few more minutes passed.

"Oh, hey, I think I see him!" Kouga shouted excitedly. Then he lowered his voice and hunched over. "I say we hide from him and make him look for us…"

"Miroku! Over here!" Sango pretended not to hear what Kouga had just said.

Miroku spotted Sango and made his way over to them.

"Aw, you ruined my fun!" Kouga whined.

"Huh?" Miroku looked confusedly at Kouga.

"Never mind him," Sango said.

"What took you so long, Miroku," Kagome asked.

"Look for yourself." Miroku pointed in the direction in which he had come from.

"All I see is a bunch of people trying to get through…" Kagome said.

"Exactly," Miroku sighed. "It's a lot easier for you to get through these crowds than for me."

"You know, we could have come to you," Sango said softly.

"No, I wouldn't want to trouble you guys like that," Miroku said. "It's easier for one guy to come than for three people to go."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sango agreed. She looked around. "Um, where did Kouga go?"

Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "That little… The least he could do is tell us when he just walks off. And he's never even been here before! He's going to get lost again! Just you watch. He's going to get lost again."

"Um, I'm right here, ya know…"

Kagome whipped her head around and saw Kouga standing there. Then she turned back around, her face blushing furiously from embarrassment.

"Where'd you go?" Miroku asked.

"I just went to go throw my trash away over there." Kouga pointed at the trash can that was across the pathway.

"Why didn't you just throw it away here? There's a perfectly fine trash can right here." Sango pointed at the one that Kouga stood next to.

Kouga shrugged. "I felt like taking a walk."

"O… kay…" Sango and Miroku said.

Kagome didn't say anything. _'Kuso. I shouldn't have said all those things… I wouldn't have minded if he really had walked off, but he heard every word… Now he's going to get the wrong idea. He's going to think that I hate him and think that he's nothing but a nuisance.'_

"Kagome?" Sango gave Kagome a gentle shove.

"Hm? What?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.

"What time is it?"

"Umm…" Kagome had forgotten where she was for a second. "It's 10. We've got an hour to waste."

"What do you want to do?" Sango was out of ideas, as was everyone else.

"Let's just walk around and see what there is. Maybe we can do a little bit of souvenir shopping or something," Kagome suggested.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

The four of them found themselves walking through Frontierland, where there were a lot of old western shops.

One shop showed a display of hats.

"Didn't Kouga say he wanted one?" Sango pointed at the rack.

"Oh, hey, yeah," Kouga's voice grew excited. "I almost forgot about it."

Kouga walked into the shop, and the other three followed him. He immediately found the hat section and began to try them on while looking in the mirror that was provided.

Sango and Kagome took a walk around around the shop and found nothing that interested them. There was a bench near the front of the shop and near the hat display, so the two of them sat there.

"Hey, how about this one?" Kouga said to the girls.

"That's not an Indiana Jones hat…" Sango commented.

"I know." Kouga grinned. "But this one's a lot cheaper, and they don't have my size for the Indiana Jones one anyway."

"What is it anyway?" Kagome asked as she stared at the navy blue hat that lay on Kouga's head.

"Hey, it's a Union hat!" Miroku appeared with the same hat as Kouga on.

"A Union hat?" Kagome and Sango both said.

"Yeah. Isn't is great?" Kouga continued to grin. "They've got a Confederates one too, but I like the Union better."

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes. Kouga liked to read about war and battles, and he knew a great deal of the history. Hence, the hat was chosen.

Kouga and Miroku began talking as they tried on the different sizes. Kagome and Sango sat there and observed them, thoroughly amused.

"Isn't this funny," Kagome whispered to Sango. "The guys are shopping and the girls are sitting on the bench looking annoyed and bored."

Sango giggled.

Kouga had finally picked one out and paid for it at the cash register. He didn't bother for a bag. He wore it as soon as he had bought it.

"You're not getting one?" Sango asked Miroku, who had taken his hat off and placed it back on the shelf.

Miroku shook his head. "Nah, I don't really want it. I just liked playing around with Kouga."

Sango laughed as the four of them walked out of the shop.


	14. The Magic Comes to an End

**Chapter Fourteen: The Magic Comes to an End**

"It's 10:30." Kagome looked at her watch. "You spent half an hour in there, Kouga!" she half-scolded.

"Well, sorry!" Kouga said sarcastically. "It's not like we have anywhere to go anyway."

"What if Sango and I wanted to do some shopping too?" Kagome argued.

Kouga decided to remain silent and not pursue the argument. It would have been useless.

Kagome and Sango found a shop that was near the entrance that was filled with almost anything that you could imagine.

"We can buy gifts for everyone here," Kagome said as she began to walk into the large and overcrowded shop.

The four of them separated and went to look at their own things. After a while, Sango found Kagome again and they decided on what to get for their friends at home.

"I don't want to spend too much money," Kagome said as she picked up a plushie, looked at the price tag, and set it back down.

"Yeah, me neither… I'm not that rich…" Sango looked around.

"Why don't we get them a lollipop or something?" Kagome wandered over to the candy rack.

"Sure, I guess that works." Sango rotated the display and picked out a few.

"No, why don't we get them the stick ones?" Kagome chuckled. Sango caught her drift. It was yet another inside joke that they had developed throughout the year.

The line was extremely long, and the store was growing more and more crowded. The two of them finally managed to make it to the front and pay for their merchandise. When they were done, they walked out of the shop to find Kouga and Miroku both standing there, watching and waiting for them.

"You guys didn't get anything?" Kagome asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Why were you waiting out here? You could have gone around with us or something," Sango said.

"It's too crowded and stuffy in there." Kouga made an annoyed face.

"Crap, it's 11. We'd better get going." Kagome already began to walk.

They walked as fast as they could to make it back to the park entrance. Lucky for them that the shop was close.

"You're late again!" Kaede joked when she saw the four of them.

"Sorry, Kaede," Sango panted.

"We got a little caught up…" Kagome began.

"I took too long deciding on what hat to get," Kouga jumped in.

Kaede looked at what was sitting on top of Kouga's head. "Ah, a Union hat. Nice." Kaede smiled.

They weren't the last group there. To no one's surprise, Inuyasha's group came along a minute later, which was nearly half of the people who had come.

It saddened everyone to know that their Disneyland adventure now had to come to an end.

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I didn't have a lot of time, and I needed to wrap things up XP**

**_Kouga: -scoffs- I know how it is. We're not important enough for you._**

**_Kyo-chan: Kouga! No! I really had other things to do!_**

**_Kagome: Riiight…_**

**_Kyo-chan: Not you too, Kagome-sama... -sighs- Always defending your boy toy…_**

**_Kagome: Hey! -glares-_**


	15. From A Spark Comes A Flame

**Chapter Fifteen: From a Spark Comes a Flame**

Everyone had a disappointed look on their face as they waited for the tram to come to take them back to the parking lot. There were a lot of people waiting to get out of the park, and they were in a big group, so they had a long time to wait.

Kagome and Sango were both extremely tired. They hardly had any sleep the night before, and this day almost completely wore them out. They leaned against the railing to prevent themselves from collapsing.

Kouga and Miroku must have noticed. They looked at each other, and then at the girls, whose eyes were almost half-closed. The two of them walked next to them and stood there.

"Hey, you can lean on me if you want," Kouga said softly to Kagome.

Kagome didn't hesitate. She leaned on Kouga and closed her eyes completely. She felt safe.

"You can lean on me too."

Sango's eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. She turned around and saw Miroku there. _'Did he really say that, or am I delirious?' _She found herself staring at him. The two of them stared each other straight in the eye for a few seconds.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Miroku quickly looked away and broke Sango's stare.

'_I wasn't imagining it…' _Sango smiled and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. She couldn't see, but he was smiling too.

Apparently, the four of them attracted unwanted attention from the other band members. They all goggled at them. Almost everyone knew about Kouga and Kagome, but Miroku came as the real shocker. He was just the isolated and quiet boy at school, but here he stood with a girl leaning against him, and he didn't seem bothered at all.

For the first time during that day, the four of them were truly happy. And they were comfortable too.

Kagome had fallen asleep on Kouga's arm.

"Wow, that was fast…" Kouga chuckled as he looked at Kagome. He moved his arm slowly so he wouldn't wake her, but he did anyway. She lifted her head a little bit.

"Wha…" She wasn't fully awake yet.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Kouga put his arm around Kagome as she fell back onto his chest. Kagome let him. It wasn't that she was too tired to say or do anything against it. She liked it. It was like he was trying to protect her, and this time she didn't mind.

Sango made herself stay awake. She thought it was embarrassing to fall asleep in public, although she had done it multiple times. Her head lay against Miroku's chest, and she could hear his heart beating.

"I can hear your heart," Sango giggled.

"Oh, really?" Miroku looked down at Sango. He blushed, and Sango felt his heart begin to beat faster.

She looked away, pretending not to notice. Then she lifted her head off of his chest and she looked at him and smiled. _'I guess he does feel the same way.'_

Miroku chuckled nervously, and then returned the smile. _'No sense in hiding it now.'_ He reached over and embraced Sango.

Sango felt warmth surge through her body. She felt at home in Miroku's arms. Like nothing could disrupt them at this moment.

Then the tram came.

Kouga moved his arm again, this time a little more to be sure Kagome woke up.

Kagome groaned.

"Kagome, the tram's here. We need to go," Kouga whispered.

"Mmm… I don't want to go…" Kagome slurred the words together and clung tighter onto Kouga.

"Come on." Kouga lifted Kagome onto his back and carried her onto the tram. _'Sheesh, woman, you're difficult…' _he thought to himself as he smiled.

Sango pulled herself out of Miroku's arms reluctantly. She wanted to stay there forever.

The four of them sat in the back of everyone. Kagome and Sango were in the middle, of course, because they didn't like being on the edge. Kagome was still fast asleep with Kouga's arm wrapped around her.

Sango continued to lean on Miroku. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Sango asked.

Miroku laughed. "No, not at all," he smiled.

They passed the rest of the ride in silence. Everyone was tired, not just Kagome and Sango. Even Kikyou was caught falling asleep on Inuyasha, but she caught herself and forced herself to stay awake. Sesshoumaru had ended up falling asleep on Kagura, instead of Kagura on Sesshoumaru.

The tram began to slow down, signaling that they were close to their stop. You could hear everyone stirring as they slowly woke up.

Kaede was off of the tram first. "Come on you guys," she called out. "The faster we get off, the faster we can—" She yawned. "The faster we can get back to the hotel."

One by one, they groggily got off of the tram. Kagome was the most annoyed. She had been the one who had slept most peacefully.

The eighteen of them slowly made their way back to the charter bus which had provided the ride for them from the hotel.

The couples sat together, Kouga with Kagome, who had fallen asleep again at once as soon as they sat down, Sango with Miroku, Kikyou with Inuyasha, and Kagura with Sesshoumaru. It was a cute scene. Each pairing had one leaning against the other.

Their Disneyland trip was drawing to a close, and, though they were all tired, they didn't want it to end. Not at all. If they could, they would have stayed there forever. But, of course, they all knew that wasn't possible, and they thought that was unfortunate.

The bus rolled along as everyone rested.

'_It's over… It's really over…'_ Sango sighed. She became depressed.

Miroku must have sensed it. "What's wrong," he whispered.

"N-Nothing." Sango didn't realize it, but tears had actually welled up in her eyes. She sniffed, then pretended to yawn to cover it up.

It appeared that she and Miroku were the only ones awake. Everyone else had either fallen asleep or had their eyes closed.

The bus pulled into the parking lot, and the lights flickered on, waking everyone up. There was a huge period of groaning from being woken up so harshly, then everyone clambered out of the bus and groggily made their way to their rooms.

Miroku and Sango were the last ones out. They had decided to let all the sleepy passengers out first, not that they weren't tired themselves. They just figured that it would probably be better if they were let out first.

Kaede yawned. "Come on, you two," she said to Sango and Miroku.

They got off of the bus, and Sango departed for the stairway. Miroku had to wait for an elevator.

He pressed the button, and Sango made it to the second floor already. She peered over the balcony and saw Miroku standing there. She smiled and disappeared, finally deciding to go back to her room where Kagome, Kikyou, and Kagura were sure to be knocked out.

Miroku looked up at the balcony and saw a swish of hair. He knew it was Sango. He smiled to himself as the elevator doors opened and he got in.

Sango found that the door to their room was opened slightly. _'Good. I didn't bring the key, and I would hate to wake them up…'_

She slowly and quietly opened the door, thinking that they were all asleep already. Sure enough, the three of them had merely flopped onto the bed and fallen asleep. They were still in their street clothes.

Sango went over to the empty side of hers and Kagome's bed. She collapsed onto it, and all of them drifted into a dreamland with a wide smile on their faces.

**-End-**

* * *

**That's it! It's the end! -celebrates- Thanks for everyone who submitted a review! I really, really appreciate it, especially because this is my first fanfic!**

**_Kouga: So you decided to finish it after all..._**

**_Kagome: Kouga! Stop being so rude! She made you a decent character!_**

**_Kouga: -scoffs-_**

**_Sango: Yay! I get Miroku! -giggles-_**

**_Miroku: -smiles-_**

**_Kikyou: Hey, I wasn't mentioned all that much..._**

**_Inuyasha: Me neither..._**

**_Kyo-chan: Sorry guys, I wanted to focus on the other relationships more -anime sweatdrop-. Forgive me?_**

**_Kikyou and Inuyasha: -mumbles- Sure..._**

**_Kyo-chan: Yay! -grins with glee-_**

**Thank you all again! -bows- To the readers and characters as well. I'm thinking about writing a sequel for this, so don't be sad if you find that this story cut off too suddenly. There should bemore to come! -winks and does a peace sign-**


End file.
